L'Autre Face
by Alfgard
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand l'amour que l'on porte au survivant vous pousse à tenter le tout pour le tout ? Drarry SlashYaoi
1. Prologue

Je ne suis pas une habituée des commentaires "avant" et "après" les chapitres (j'aime trop écrire mes FF comme des romans). Néanmoins, je tiens à prévenir les fans du couple HP/DM qu'il y a aura du SLASH. Quand et comment ? Il vous suffira d'être patient(e)s.

**Chapitre 01 : Prologue**

_De longs doigts fins tapotaient l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil en cuir noir. Cela faisait déjà une heure que le propriétaire de cette nerveuse main attendait. On le faisait attendre, lui. Il ruminait qu'on se le permettre. Il admit pourtant que c'était son impatience de pouvoir changer de vie qui le rendait si nerveux. __Sur les murs __des affiches un peu spéciales montrait qu'elle était l'utilité de ce bureau un peu "spécial" du Ministère. Il n'y avait pas de secrétaire. Une seule et unique personne gérait ce petit service._

_Enfin, il vit arriver un sorcier en robe de sorcier violette et rose. C'était un être très androgyne encore plus que lui. Il se leva et l'autre lui serra la main puis se présenta._

- Dean Lawrence, entrez Monsieur ! _Dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte._

_Il s'avança dans le bureau qui était rangé impeccablement. Son interlocuteur était apparemment un maniaque du rangement. Une petite armoire en bois était ouverte sur une trentaine de dossiers qui la remplissait._

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre mais l'un de nos transmutés a fait une crise de nerfs au cours d'un des stages ! Beaucoup ont du mal à le faire celui-ci, il est particulièrement difficile !

- J'ai failli repartir !

- Vraiment, pardonnez-moi ! Bien… remplissons le questionnaire dès à présent.

- Oui, je suis assez pressé !

- Bien, dîtes-moi qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé de venir dans ce bureau ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé de devenir un transmuté ?

- Mumm… Tout d'abord, mon séjour de cinq ans à Azkhaban m'a longuement permit de réfléchir. J'ai pu constater depuis quelques semaines que ma vie dans notre monde était infernale pour un ancien serviteur de Voldemort.

_L'autre frissonna à ce nom maudit nom. Il suspendit ses explications devant l'état de son interlocuteur, il y avait longtemps que lui-même n'avait plus ce genre de réaction._

- Je disais que ma vie est devenue infernale, d'une part, parce que personne ne me permets d'oublier mon passé et mon séjour à Azkhaban, d'autre part, parce que certains mangemorts cherchent à se venger des serviteurs qui comme moi ont changé de bord avant la guerre.

- Oui, il est temps que ces affreux personnages soient enfermés !

- De plus, ma fortune a été saisie par le Ministère et ce qui reste ne me permets pas de continuer à vivre au train de vie auquel j'étais habitué avant mon emprisonnement. Emprisonnement qui l'a d'ailleurs fortement grevée.

- Oui, cela doit être difficile pour vous.

- Je me retrouve donc obligé à devoir dépendre de votre Bureau. Donc, je dois devenir un transmuté pour entrer dans l'anonymat et pour, éventuellement, trouver un époux qui m'entretiendrait. Et puis je ne veux pas aller vivre parmi les moldus !

- Sont-ce les seules raisons ?

- Les principales ! Néanmoins, j'ai une raison plus personnelle et sentimentale de tenter cette expérience, je dois bien avouer que c'est peut-être la principale raison d'ailleurs !

- Monsieur ! Entendons-nous bien ! La transmutation ne se "tente" pas c'est définitif ! Il n'existe aucun contre-sort, aucune contre-potion pour contrer les effets de la Transmutation. Une fois transmuté, on le reste ! Soyez-en bien conscient, il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière, aucun !

- J'en suis conscient ! Je n'ai pas utilisé le bon vocabulaire ! Vraiment, je dois disparaître ! Et je veux pouvoir tenter ma chance auprès de la personne que j'aime !

- Oui, d'ailleurs le changement de nom et de prénom entre dans ce cadre de la transmutation. Il arrive que certains gardent leur nom de famille ! Je pense que ce ne sera pas votre cas ?

- Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je dois refaire ma vie, totalement !

- Je dois vous informer que la transmutation occasionne de grandes douleurs pendant vingt-quatre heures. Vous serez nauséeux pendant plusieurs jours à la suite de cela. Vous êtes astreint à suivre deux mois de stages pour vous acclimater à votre nouveau corps et aux habitudes inhérentes à celui-ci. Pendant votre séjour à "l'Institut", qui se situe à Brasilia, nous nous occuperons de vous créer votre nouvelle identité et de "tuer" la précédente, de trouver un appartement, de transférer vos biens au nom de votre nouvelle identité et de vous trouver un travail. A l'Institut, vous aurez d'ailleurs plusieurs options de formation professionnelle. Vous devrez aussi nous donner la liste des personnes amies qui doivent devenir les gardiennes du secret.

- Aucune, je ne veux que personne, à part votre service, saches qui je serais devenu.

- Comme vous voulez ! On lance la machine ?

- Oui ! Allons-y !

- Bien… Je vous attends lundi prochain ! Vous partirez en portoloin à Brasilia !

- D'accord ! Et bien au revoir !

- Au revoir, Monsieur !

_Le jeune homme se releva, serra la main de son vis à vis et quitta la pièce. Il quitta le Ministère par les couloirs les moins fréquentés. Il se retrouva à l'air libre. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches. Voilà, son nouveau destin était enclenché… tant de choses allaient changer dorénavant, tant !_


	2. La Journée d'une pauvre secrétaire

**Chapitre 02 : La journée d'une pauvre secrétaire**

_Le radio-réveil chantait à tue-tête une vieille chanson des Bizarr'sisters. Un grognement assourdi surgissait du dessous d'un drap de coton. Une longue et élégante main féminine en émergea pour éteindre l'appareil. Elle tâtonna quelque peu et retomba de fatigue. Une voix aigre se fit entendre : "_Il est sept heures ! Bonjour, aux Sorciers et sorcières de Londres ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui le mercredi 20 juillet 2005 ! Il fait beau, nous avons décidément un magnifique mois de juillet."

- Fichu réveil !

_Une fois l'appareil complètement éteint, le drap s'envola, et de longues et pâles jambes fuselées surgirent du bord du lit. De fins petits pieds sondèrent le sol à la recherche des mules blanches agrémentées d'un duvet d'autruche. Assise au bord du lit, une blonde jeune femme s'étira en baillant avec paresse. Elle déploya sa grande silhouette élancée et trottina en nuisette vers la salle de bain. C'était une obsession chez elle de regarder ses yeux. Elle détestait qu'ils soient cernés. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une blonde aux traits fins et au visage triangulaire. Sa peau était claire et elle la protégeait du pâle soleil anglais. Elle s'étira à nouveau et partit dans sa cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, elle prépara deux toasts, un Darjeeling avec un nuage de lait et du lemon curd. Elle alluma la radio pour écouter les nouvelles du jour._

"Radio Sorcier, la Première Radio du Monde magique !"

_La jeune fille ricana _: "Et pour cause c'est la seule !"

"Sorcières, sorciers, le journal de sept heures trente : Un nouveau mangemort, le fameux Nott, vient d'être arrêté. Il a été conduit cette nuit à Azkhaban. Il a été prit par le redoutable aurore, Harry Potter. Rappelons que le Survivant fêtera le 31 juillet prochain ses 25 ans et pour les jeunes sorcières que cela intéresserait, il est encore célibataire."

_En râlant, la jeune fille éteignit la radio : _"Mais, ils n'ont que cela à nous diffuser ?" !

_Son petit déjeuner avalé, elle retourna à la salle de bains pour ses ablutions. Une bonne douche la réveilla définitivement. Sa chevelure monumentale descendait loin sur ses reins et dépassait ses fesses fut séchée par un sort. Elle brossa le bel alignement de ses dents nacrées. Elle se maquilla un peu plus légèrement que d'habitude et apposa un rouge à lèvre rose brillant. Retournée dans sa chambre, elle enfila une légère robe d'été à fleurs aux fines bretelles qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette gracile et sa poitrine d'une taille convenable. Elle lissa sa robe en tournant sur elle-même. Elle mit une paire de sandales à talons blanches. Une fois dans son entrée, elle prit ses clefs. Sur le palier, elle partit pour son travail en transplanant. Elle avait obtenu une mutation pour le bureau qu'occupait Ron Weasley et lui servait de secrétaire depuis cinq semaines. Il avait reprit l'ancien poste de son père, devenu Ministre de la Magie, "Détournement des Objets Moldus" !_

_Elle avait rencontré son épouse Hermione qui l'avait déjà invitée chez eux, deux ou trois soirs. Son patron et sa femme avaient tenté de la caser avec ses frères jumeaux Fred et George, ainsi que son autre frère Charlie. Ils lui avaient aussi présenté Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. La pauvre se sentait un peu gênée qu'on veuille la caser à tout prix, surtout qu'elle aimait un autre homme. Néanmoins, une grande amitié s'était nouée entre la jeune femme et Hermione. Ron lui avait même demandé de le tutoyer. Il était déjà gêné d'avoir une secrétaire alors se faire vouvoyer par elle multipliait cette gêne !_

_Elle arriva à son bureau et s'asseya derrière sa machine à écrire. Elle commença par trier le courrier et les dossiers qui s'étaient entassés sur son bureau pendant ses deux jours de congés._

_Ce fut bien tard, qu'elle vit arriver son patron tout ébouriffé, tout essoufflé et tout rouge._

- Oufff ! Bonjour, Drena ! Ch'uis en retard !

- Bonjour, Ron ! Tu as oublié de mettre ton réveil ?

- Pire que cela les enfants ont testé une bombabouse dessus ! Et il n'a pas sonné !!! Grr fichus gosses !

- Hihi, ils sont terribles !

- Je n'étais pas comme cela étant jeune ! Ils ont tout de Fred et George !

- Ah ce point ? Je ne connais pas assez tes enfants mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi casse-cou que tes frères ?

- Ah oui ? Tu les crois si innocents ?

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, ils n'ont même pas cinq ans !

- Ah oui ? Puisque c'est comme cela, je t'invite tout le week-end pour que tu puisses te faire une idée !

- Un week-end entier dans une des familles Weasley ! C'est un challenge ! J'accepte mais appelle Hermione !

_Dans un grand éclat de rire, il appela Hermione qui s'empressa d'accepter. Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et échangèrent des souvenirs sur Poudlard. Ron essaya plusieurs fois de se rappeler cette jeune fille de chez Serpentard. Elle lui "avoua" qu'elle était beaucoup plus "ordinaire" qu'aujourd'hui. Ils repartirent travailler de nombreux dossiers s'étaient accumulés d'où la nécessité d'une secrétaire._

_Le reste de la semaine passa tout aussi studieusement. Les deux collègues travaillèrent d'arrache pieds. Hélas, de nombreux nouveaux dossiers étaient venus s'accumuler aux autres._

_On était vendredi et Drena rentra chez elle assez tard. Elle se faisait un grand plaisir de faire un petit séjour chez ses nouveaux amis. Depuis bientôt un an, elle restait à l'écart de tout le monde. Elle avait prit son service au Ministère à la même période. Son travail de secrétaire lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle ne gagnait pas des sommes folles mais elle pouvait vivre de façon assez aisée._

_Elle s'installa tranquillement dans son petit canapé et alluma la télévision. Les sorciers utilisaient depuis peu cet appareil moldu. Ils en vendaient des ensorcelés qui permettaient de voir aussi l'unique chaîne sorcière. Drena avait quelques moyens et avait pu s'en acheter une. Elle alluma les informations et comme à leur habitude les journalistes "s'étalèrent" encore sur la vie du Survivant-Sauveur, Harry Potter. La jeune fille souffla en remuant la tête. Elle prit sa télécommande et préféra regarder une chaîne moldue. Au moins, sur celle-ci on ne parlerait pas de Harry Potter. Elle s'endormit très rapidement épuisée par ses trois jours de travail intensif._


	3. Un weekend en famille

**Chapitre 03 : Un week-end en famille.**

_Ce fut des hurlements de rires d'enfants dans la rue qui la réveillèrent. La fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur un parc moldu. Il était très fréquenté par les enfants du quartier. Au départ, elle n'appréciait pas trop le bruit mais certains rires cristallins étaient si beaux et apaisants qu'il lui arrivait de rejoindre les enfants pour jouer avec eux._

_Drena s'étira lentement membre après membre tel une chatte. Son corps nu n'était recouvert que d'un drap de soie noire. Il faisait si chaud cet été. Elle était enfin en week-end. Elle avait tout son temps jusqu'à midi après tout Hermione ne l'attendait que pour le déjeuner. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle ouvrit les rideaux qui lui celaient le soleil. Ce dernier emplit la pièce de ses chauds rayons. Drena se mit à gémir de plaisir en s'asseyant. Ce serait un week-end formidable comme elle n'en avait plus vécu depuis des années. D'un "accio", elle attira le déshabillé de soie qui avait été nonchalamment jeté la veille sur une chaise. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine puis alluma la radio._

"Il est 10 heures ! Bonjour, aux Sorciers et sorcières de Londres ! Vous êtes à l'écoute de Radio Sorcier, la Première Radio du Monde magique ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui le samedi 23 juillet 2005 ! Nous commencerons aujourd'hui notre journal d'informations avec la mystérieuse disparition de notre Héros-Survivant Harry Potter. En effet, depuis mercredi déjà, plus personne ne l'a vu ! Ni ses amis, ni ses collègues, ni ses supérieurs ne l'ont vu depuis l'arrestation du Mangemort Nott. Tout le monde est très inquiet. Aurait-il fini par craquer ? Nous aborderons plus avant le sujet dans notre édition de 10 h 15. La suite de nos informations : Un groupe de moldu aurait pu voir…."

_Angoissée, Drena avait posé ses mains sur sa poitrine. Harry avait disparu. C'est étrange Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas eut l'air plus inquiet que cela. Ils étaient pourtant les meilleurs amis du jeune homme et s'il avait des problèmes, ils se seraient inquiétés. Drena se dit alors qu'ils devaient savoir où il se terrait. Ce qui l'étonnait c'est qu'il ait attendu aussi longtemps pour "craquer" et quitter les feux des médias et du public. Bah… elle en saurait peut être plus pendant son séjour. Elle finit de préparer son habituel petit déjeuner._

_Alors qu'elle le mangeait, elle admit au fond d'elle qu'elle avait tendance à vivre de façon routinière. Elle serait temps que sa vie "bouge" un peu. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers son passé. Ce fut une erreur, ses pires souvenirs l'envahirent, ses anciens chagrins la submergèrent. Quand comprendrait-elle qu'elle n'avait plus de passé ? Que seul le présent et l'avenir comptaient ? Elle se dit qu'après son séjour chez les Weasley, il serait peut être temps de chercher à rencontrer des hommes. Et oublier son ancien amour ! Elle voulait se marier ! Dans sa famille, c'était dans l'ordre des choses de convoler. Et puis, ce n'était pas en étant une simple secrétaire qu'elle ferait une "carrière" mirobolante. Elle n'avait pas pu passer ses ASPIC's et le regrettait beaucoup ! Seul le mariage et la vie d'épouse, voir de mère, combleraient ses désirs. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à sa mère. Elle lava sa vaisselle et partit se doucher._

_Comme à son habitude, elle se maquilla légèrement. Elle avait essayé une fois de faire un maquillage plus appuyé et elle avait eut l'impression de ressembler à une prostituée. Elle jeta un sort de séchage à ses cheveux et décida de ne pas les attacher cette fois-ci. Elle revêtit une petite robe d'été toute rouge et enfila des ballerines de la même couleur. Elle attrapa son petit sac de voyage et y fourra deux ou trois robes légères, un ou deux t-shirts ainsi qu'une jupe, un short et un bikini. Elle savait que les Weasley habitait près d'une petite rivière, peut-être aurait-elle le temps d'aller s'y baigner. Elle finit par mettre ses affaires de toilettes, ses mules et son ensemble de nuit. Elle éteignit tous ses appareils et sortit sur son palier qui se trouvait côté sorcier. Elle transplana._

_C'était une ravissante petite maison blanche qui apparut sous ses yeux. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'un de ces charmants petits cottages si typiquement anglais. Drena appuya sur la sonnette. Elle put entendre l'air typique de Big Ben qui résonnait dans toute la maisonnée. Elle eut un petit rire, c'était nouveau !_

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux grandes silhouettes aux cheveux roux qui l'entraînèrent dans l'entrée telle une double tornade. Des dizaines de questions et de compliments plus ou moins bien tournés lui furent adressés. Des mains baladeuses et des baisers mouillés aventureux lui furent exagérément prodiguées. Fred et George en étaient les "infâmes" pourvoyeurs. Ils étaient littéralement fous d'elle mais elle n'avait jamais daigné leur céder quoique ce soit. Néanmoins, ils la faisaient tant rire qu'elle leur pardonnait toujours leurs séances de pelotages intensifs. Elle vit arriver Hermione._

- Drena, je suis contente que tu restes tout un week-end !

- Moi aussi, Hermione !

- Mes beaux-frères ne t'ont pas trop embêtée ?

- Comme d'habitude !

- A ce point ?

- Eh les filles ! Jamais nous ne ferions de mal à une si charmante damoiselle ! _Pérora George._

- Tout à fait, George, elle est si belle et si fragile que nous aurions peur qu'elle se brise !

- N'importe quoi, les garçons ! Moi, fragile ?

_La conversation continua sur ce registre, elle ne connaissait tout ce beau monde que depuis cinq semaines. Mais les nombreuses soirées passées avec eux et leur simplicité alliée à leur hospitalité l'avait rapidement incluse à leur petit monde sympathique. Elle fut entraînée dans la salle dont les larges portes-fenêtres donnaient sur une terrasse largement éclairée par le soleil de juillet. Une immense table d'extérieur et des chaises recouvertes de coussins confortables les attendait._

- Ce midi, c'est barbecue ! _Annonça Hermione_.

- Ah, c'est vrai ? Je n'ai jamais mangé à un barbecue !

- Formidable ! Je suis contente de te le faire découvrir ! Au fait, j'ai trouvé le livre de décoration intérieure version sorcier, il est sur la table du salon. Je retourne dans la cuisine.

_Les jumeaux rejoignirent à l'extérieur Ron à qui la jeune fille adressa un coucou. Le maître de maison était en train de griller la viande. Drena passa par la salle pour rejoindre le séjour. Elle s'installa et commença à compulser le livre. Depuis son arrivée, elle entendait les deux enfants de Ron et Hermione qui jouaient et rigolaient à l'étage. Percy, 4 ans, et Ginny, 3 ans, étaient deux enfants si vivants et si heureux de vivre. Alors qu'elle souriait à entendre leurs éclats de rire tonitruants, Hermione s'approcha d'elle._

- Nous allons passer à table ! Tu pourras emmener ce livre chez toi, si tu veux !

- Oh merci, Hermione !

- Les enfants, vous descendez ? Le repas est prêt ! _Hurla Hermione en direction de l'étage._

_Elles entendirent alors débouler les deux petits bouts de choux suivis par une personne au pas plus lourd. Drena, qui s'était approchée pour accueillir ses petits amis qui descendaient l'escalier avec maladresse, leva la tête. Elle ne put, alors, s'empêcher de détailler la haute silhouette qui apparaissait sous ses yeux. Devant elle, un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille la dévorait de ses yeux verts. Ainsi, voilà où se terrait le magnifique survivant. Magnifique, oui ! Drena dut se forcer à maintenir la bouche fermée tant le corps magnifiquement découplé de l'ancien gryffondor la faisait béer d'envie. C'était horrible, elle était toujours aussi impitoyablement amoureuse de lui. Les enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de détourner les yeux de l'homme de ses rêves. Ils lui posèrent mille questions auxquelles, elle essaya tant bien que mal de répondre. Ils échangèrent avec elle mille bisous mouillés. Alors que Harry s'approcha de Hermione et d'elle._

- Drena, je te présente Harry Potter, mon meilleur et vieil ami de Poudlard !

- Vieux, vieux ! Vas-y doucement, Hermy !

- Harry, je te présente Drena Black, la secrétaire de Ron et ma nouvelle meilleure amie! _Reprit Hermione ironique_.

- Enchanté Mademoiselle ! Black ? _Dit-il en lui tendant la main_. Seriez-vous de la "fameuse" famille des Black ?

_Elle regarda cette magnifique main bronzée qui s'était avancée vers elle. Des souvenirs désagréables revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle mit sa pâle menotte dans cette grande main masculine._

- Cela dépend de quels Black dont vous voulez parler ?

- Je n'ai connu que certains d'entre eux et une certaine branche ! Les plus fréquentables étaient Sirius et Andromeda. Sinon, j'ai, hélas, rencontrées Bellatrix et Narcissa.

- Je suis de ces Black-là mais je me sens plutôt proche d'Andromeda.

- Vous avez la blondeur de Narcissa et sa beauté ! _Reprit-il d'une voix chaude et rauque._

_Drena se mit à rougir sous le compliment. Elle avait croulé sous les compliments de quelques hommes ainsi que de Fred, George et Charlie. A part ce dernier, elle avait rarement réagi et frissonné à ce point. Heureusement, les enfants attirèrent son attention. Ils voulaient jouer avec elle._

- Ah non ! _Intervint Hermione_. C'est l'heure de manger. Harry peux-tu accompagner Drena et les enfants ?

- Pas de problème, nous y allons !

_Alors que Drena prenait la main de la petite fille, Harry enleva dans ses bras le fougueux petit garçon. Il eut alors un geste qui donna des frissons à Drena. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui assez étonnée. Il lui fit un sourire radieux. Elle se sentit fondre, il avait un regard si frais si gai. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait avoir un tel regard était son patron, Ron mais lui elle n'en était pas amoureuse._

_En parlant de son patron et de son épouse, ils les dévisageaient tous deux. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre comme si cela était naturel comme s'ils étaient un couple. Les jumeaux un peu jaloux de Harry auraient voulu s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Drena mais la petite Ginny avait déjà prit la place._

_Alors qu'elle finissait de déguster, avec un plaisir intense une grillade accompagnée de frites, elle prit une aile de poulet qu'elle recouvrit généreusement de mayonnaise puis la dévora. Elle en avait plein les doigts. Elle se les lécha consciencieusement. Tout à son activité, elle se retourna étonnée vers Harry qui venait de gémir. Elle remarqua alors qu'il regardait ses doigts sur lesquels sa bouche et sa langue s'activaient. Elle se mit à rougir et cela empira quand elle entendit les jumeaux eux aussi gémir. Elle s'empressa de prendre une serviette et de s'essuyer les mains de façon normale. Elle prit son verre d'eau et plongea son nez dedans pour cacher ses rougeurs._

_Une fois le repas fini, Hermione proposa une promenade le long de la rivière. Ils marchaient tous le long d'un chemin de halage. Drena papotait gaiement avec Hermione en jetant des regards de convoitises sur les fesses de Harry. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres suscitant un sourire chez son amie. Cette dernière l'interrogea sur le beau gryffondor._

- Dis-moi, Drena, je trouve que ton regard "traîne" beaucoup sur la croupe du beau Harry !

- Voyons ! Hermione, tu es mariée !

- Cela ne m'empêche pas de voir que mon meilleur ami déborde de sex-appeal. Alors, il te plaît le "survivant" ?

- Hermione…

- Tu ne réponds pas !

- Bon, d'accord… oui… il me plaît énormément. Il serait facile de tomber amoureuse de lui.

- A la bonne heure !!! Surtout que je suis persuadée qu'il te trouve lui aussi à son goût.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine, la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé une femme comme cela, c'était avec Ginny ! Je suis persuadée qu'il a eut le coup de foudre pour toi !

- Si seulement tu avais raison !

- Crois-moi !

_Toute rêveuse, Drena n'écoutait plus vraiment le babillage de son amie qui s'était réorienté vers son sujet favori, ses deux enfants. Imperceptiblement au cours de la promenade, Harry s'était rapproché des deux jeunes femmes et s'était mis à parler à bâtons rompus avec Hermione. Puis celle-ci invoqua l'excuse de vouloir rejoindre son époux, laissant ses amis seuls. Pendant de longues, très longues minutes, pas un mot ne fut échangé entre eux. Puis l'audace des gryffondors poussa Harry à parler._

- Ron m'a dit que vous étiez à Poudlard la même année que nous !

- Oui, c'est exact !

- Je ne me souviens pas de vous !

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez ! Ron non plus ne souvient pas de moi mais c'est normal !

- D'accord, je te tutoie mais toi aussi ! Et pourquoi c'est normal que nous nous souvenions pas de toi ?

- Parce que vous étiez tous obnubilé par Drago Malefoy et sa bande… Comment auriez-vous pu remarquer une fille aussi ordinaire que moi ?

- Ordinaire ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es magnifique

_A ces mots, les joues de Drena s'enflammèrent et elle bégaya._

- C'… C'est… c'est parce que je ne ressemblais pas à cela à l'époque !

- Et bien, ce n'est pas grave… on va rattraper le temps perdu, alors ?

- Comment cela ?

- Nous allons faire connaissance, devenir amis peut-être !

- Amis ?

- Oui, ou plus !

_De nouveau, Drena se mit à rougir et baissa la tête. Elle fut encore plus rougissante quand elle sentit la main de Harry attraper la sienne et croiser leurs doigts. Elle releva la tête. Il lui fit un sourire ravageur et sûr de lui. Sans un mot, ils continuèrent à marcher savourant le simple plaisir d'être ensemble et de se tenir la main. A de nombreuses reprises, les jumeaux les regardèrent à la fois désolés d'être évincés et heureux pour leur vieil associé._


	4. Désirs, désirs

**Chapitre 04 : Désirs, désirs…**

_L'après-midi avait été relaxante. Après la promenade, les hommes avaient fini par enfourcher un balai et faire quelques passes de Quidditch. Drena assise au pied d'un arbre les regardait avec envie. Jouer à son sport favori lui manquait terriblement. Harry lui remarqua bien son regard envieux et vint se poser devant elle._

- J'ai amené mes deux balais, veux-tu nous accompagner ?

- Oui, je peux ?

- Bien sûr… bon d'accord peut être pas dans cette tenue qui te rend si sexy mais en short et en t-shirt pourquoi pas !

_Pour la énième fois de la journée, la jeune femme rougit sous le compliment. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre où elle se changea. Vêtue d'un blue-jean et d'un t-shirt blanc, elle redescendit en trombe sous le regard surpris et tendre de Hermione._

_Harry l'attendait dans le jardin avec le balai promis. Au passage, il lui frôla la main de façon appuyée. Souriante, elle enfourcha le balai et s'envola comme une fusée sous le regard admiratif de Harry._

_Ils volaient côte à côte dans un ballet aérien impressionnant. Ron et les jumeaux étaient admiratifs devant la grâce et la rapidité du couple. Leur hôte lâcha alors le vif d'or qui alla se cacher dans le ciel. Ron et les jumeaux s'amusèrent à s'échanger le souaffle. Ils avaient décidé que les cognards resteraient enfermés. Harry et Drena continuèrent à évoluer dans les airs. Alors que le jeune homme admirait l'évolution de la blonde sylphide, celle-ci avait l'œil aux aguets. Comme au temps de son adolescence, lorsqu'elle vit le vif d'or, elle mima un air indifférent et supérieur. Harry la regarda étonné. Le remarquant, elle lui fit un sourire désarmant et fit monter son balai au-dessus de son vis-à-vis. Celui était toujours hypnotisé par l'image enchanteresse de Drena gravée au fond de sa rétine quand il comprit qu'elle volait après la balle dorée. Il fit pivoter son balai et "courut" après la jeune femme et l'objet volant. Leur course dura de longues minutes, Harry collait au train de la jeune femme quand enfin il vola à son côté en lui jetant des coups d'œils. Alors que la sueur de la blonde plaquait son t-shirt sur sa poitrine et révélait ses tétons érigés, elle trouva "la" phrase pour le désarmer._

- Alors, POT-TER, on "mate" mes seins ?

_Cette phrase si "malefoyenne" dans la bouche de la jeune femme le fit s'arrêter. Il la vit tendre le bras, puis jubiler pleine de joie et d'orgueil. Elle se rapprocha de lui en minaudant alors qu'ils redescendaient tous les deux au sol._

- Je t'ai eut, je t'ai eut !!! Allez avoue… répète après moi : Harry Potter, le survivant s'est fait battre par Drena Black une fille !

- Drena, Drena, voyons, c'est très puéril !

- Oui, mais c'est tellement bon !

- Bon ? Je connais des choses bien meilleures !_ Répondit Harry d'une voix sensuelle devenue rauque par le désir_.

- Ah oui ? _Susurra innocemment la jeune femme_.

- Allez, on rentre, il se fait tard. _Intervint Ron_.

_Drena jouait avec le vif d'or en fanfaronnant devant Harry. Fred, Georges et Ron gloussaient devant le spectacle. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils trouvèrent la table et le repas prêts._

_Les enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de Harry et Drena._

- Oncle Harry, tu viens jouer avec nous ?

- Oui, oncle Harry et Drena aussi.

- Non les enfants ! _Intervint Hermione_. C'est l'heure de manger et après vous irez vous coucher. La journée a été longue et on a encore plein de choses à faire demain.

_Les deux attrapeurs occasionnels déposèrent les petits rouquins sur leur chaise. Encore une fois, ils s'asséyèrent côte à côte._

_Le repas fut animé et joyeux, et tout au long de celui-ci, Drena sentit très nettement la cuisse de Harry se coller à la sienne. Comme lui aussi remarqua que la main de la jeune femme voletait souvent sur la sienne, dans son dos, sur sa nuque et derrière l'oreille quand elle y plaçait une mèche de cheveux noirs. Il semblait certains pour les autres convives que ces deux-là étaient fait pour être ensemble et qu'ils se "cherchaient" sans cesse._

_Ron proposa de jouer au monopoly-version sorcier et Hermione alla coucher ses enfants. Le reste de la soirée fut convivial et quelque peu arrosé. Le couple en devenir n'arrêtait pas de flirter et de se lancer des sous-entendus grivois. Néanmoins quand les deux heures du matin furent passées, chacun d'eux rejoignit sa chambre respective._

_Il était trois heures du matin et Drena n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se retrouvait sans cesse dans son lit. Entre la canicule qui étouffe la campagne et les corps, et la fièvre du désir qui avait monté en elle toute la journée, elle sentait le besoin de faire baisser la chaleur de son corps._

_Elle descendit alors l'escalier sans faire de bruit et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers la rivière. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette masculine qui la regardait passer les pieds nus et seulement vêtue de sa courte nuisette. Comme elle ne vit pas la surprise puis le désir enflammer le regard vert. Elle s'approcha de la rive et ôta sa nuisette. Puis elle entra dans l'eau claire avec une grâce et une élégance digne d'une nymphe. Son corps pâle était exposé à la lumière de la pleine lune. Pas une partie de con corps ne fut celée au regard avide du survivant. Quand elle plongea complètement dans l'eau, il souffla silencieusement. Il posa sa main à son entrejambe, il avait bien senti que son sexe s'était "tendu" sous la divine vision. Après avoir effectué quelques brasses, elle se mit à jouer à faire léviter et à faire briller les gouttelettes sous le rayonnement de la lune. Ses pensées couraient vers Harry et elle s'arrêta net. D'une main, elle s'accrocha à la berge et l'autre glissa entre ses cuisses. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que sa main s'activait sur sa vulve et son clitoris. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Puis sous la jouissance, sa gorge laissa filtrer un cri rauque : "Harry". Ce dernier qui béait d'envie se redressa et silencieusement quitta la place._

_Drena, une fois remise, sortit de la rivière toute alanguie et de se dirigea vers la maison. Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain afin de rincer les traces de la vase à ses pieds. Elle entra sans précaution et tomba sur un spectacle très érotique. Harry se douchait et l'eau froide apparemment puisqu'il n'y avait pas de buée. Elle baissa les yeux sur son pénis fièrement dressé. Il posa son front contre la faïence en gémissant puis il prit son phallus en main et lui imprima un mouvement de va et vient. Choquée, elle avait presque fermé la porte quand elle entendit un gémissement accompagné d'un "Oh Drena" !_

_Toute tremblante, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle serra l'oreiller contre elle. "Oh Harry, serait-ce possible ? Mon rêve est-il en train de s'accomplir ? Je n'aurais pas fait tant cela en vain ? Tu pourrais m'aimer comme je t'aime ?"._


	5. Des fiancés heureux

**Chapitre 05 : Des fiancés heureux !**

**Trois mois plus tard.**

- Oh Non ! Hermione ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- Enfin, Drena, c'est "ta" fête !

- Mais si Harry apprends cela ?

- Eh, tu fais ce que tu veux et puis sa jalousie cela va un moment ! C'est à cause de cela que ses copines le quittaient ces dernières années y compris Ginny.

- Hermione, je ne suis pas sa copine mais sa fiancée et dans une semaine SA FEMME !

- Et bien, Drena, tu as l'air drôlement fière de perdre ton nom !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Non ! Moi, j'ai gardé mon nom accolé à celui de Ron !

- En attendant… Il ne faut pas que Harry apprenne !

- Quoi ? Que les filles et moi, on t'ait commandé un stripteaseur ?

- Oui !

- Allez, Drena ne fait pas ta mijaurée ! En plus, on lui a demandé qu'il prenne du polynectar avec un cheveu de Harry, comme cela tu te sentiras moins coupable !

_Le "chippendale" qui tortillait ses fesses le dos tourné, se retourna alors et Drena se mit à baver d'envie. Il s'approcha d'elle en se déhanchant entraînant un gémissement chez Drena. Le "strip-Harry" s'asseya sur ses genoux en faisant glisser une écharpe de soie blanche sur son cou. Il ne portait plus que le pantalon de smoking. Elle s'imagina enlever ce pantalon non pas au danseur et maintenant mais dans une semaine à celui qui serait son mari. Elle riait aux éclats à cette idée._

_L'heure de location du stripteaseur passa très vite et les filles étaient sérieusement pompettes quand leurs hommes vinrent les chercher. Leur soirée d'enterrement de vie de célibataire avait fini plus vite._

_Harry dévisageait la belle figure rosée de sa belle blonde. Elle se pendait à son cou en lui susurrant des phrases particulièrement érotiques._

- Arrête, Drena-Chérie !

- Pourquouuah ?

- Parce que tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais !

- Si je sais !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! _Répondit-elle en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe gonflée de son fiancé._

- Arrête !

- J'ai pas envie !

- Drena, il faut que je te ramène à ton appartement !

- T'es un vrai rabat-joie, tu sais !?

- Oui, oui, je sais !

- J'm'amusais bien et puis c'est mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille !

- Je sais !

- La semaine prochaine, je me marie !

- Ah oui ? Avec Qui ?

- L'homme que j'aime, Harry Potter !

- Et ?

- Et je suis pressée qu'il fasse de moi sa femme ! Nooonn ! Qu'il fasse de moi Une femme !

- Comment ?

- Ben oui ! J'suis toujours vierge ! Mon amour est un amour, il n'a pas voulu me toucher avant le mariage !

- Je sais !

- Trois mois qu'il attend, le pauvre chou, alors que ma "petite fleur" je la lui aurai offerte dès le premier jour !

- Ah oui ? Ta "petite fleur" ?

- Oui !

- Bon, il est temps que je te ramène !

_Il salua Ron et Blaise qui ramenaient leurs épouses respectives qui, contrairement à Drena, avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le seuil de non-retour. Harry enlaça fermement sa future femme et transplana. Le petit appartement les accueillit rapidement. L'auror emmena Drena dans sa chambre et commença à la déshabiller pour la mettre au lit. Elle s'accrocha, alors, ses bras autour de la nuque masculine et déposa un simple baiser sur sa bouche._

- Harry, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas vraiment saoule ! Et que le stripteaseur m'a donné des idées te concernant !

- Ah oui ?

- Et que je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre notre nuit de noces

- Oh non Drena, nous nous étions promis d'attendre notre mariage.

- Je sais mais c'est dans une semaine et j'ai trop envie de toi maintenant !

_Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le lit en entraînant Harry avec elle. Il était encore habillé quand elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Leurs lèvres s'étaient déjà rencontrées et avaient entamé un ballet on ne peut plus classique. Harry passa sa main dans le dos de Drena et dégrafa son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire pour finir par le lui ôter. Il posa ses mains larges sur la poitrine généreuse. Elle gémit langoureusement. Du genou, il força ses cuisses qu'elle ouvrit largement et sans pudeur aucune. Tout en continuant à jouer de la langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, il faisait courir ses mains sur la mince silhouette. Drena s'attaqua alors à la chemise de son fiancé. Devant l'impatience et la fébrilité de sa compagne, Harry décider de l'aider à le déshabiller. Entre chaque pièce de vêtement, un baiser torride et mouillé fut échangé. Les mains graciles et agiles de la belle secrétaire s'évertuèrent enfin à ôter le boxer de son amant. Il était nu et son pénis se dressait fièrement sous les yeux de Drena. Elle se rappela alors de sa vision sous la douche chez les Weasley._

- Que tu es beau ! _Dit-elle en parcourant la totalité du corps_ viril. Aussi beau que la nuit où je t'ai vu nu chez Ron et Hermione !

- Comment ? Tu m'as vu nu ce week-end là ? Et bien, moi aussi, je t'ai vue dans la rivière !

- Ah oui ? Ce qui explique tes "gémissements" et mon prénom sous la douche !

- Il va donc falloir satisfaire nos "frustrations" respectives du corps de l'autre !

- Oh, Harry, viens libérer tes frustrations !

_Il apposa ses lèvres sur la fine bouche de sa compagne et y darda sa langue pour l'inviter à l'ouvrir. Elle se mit à gémir soumise aux baisers de son homme et au phallus frottant son ventre et son pubis encore couvert de tissu. Harry avait descendu ses mains de la taille vers les hanches de sa fiancée. Arrivées là, elles agrippèrent le slip de soie fine et d'un coup le déchira et l'arracha du mince corps. La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise et d'anticipation érotique. L'une des mains masculines continua son trajet le long extérieur de la cuisse pour remonter et caresser la délicate peau de l'intérieur. Sous la sensualité de la caresse, la belle blonde se mit à frissonner. Elle sentit alors un doigt caresser sa vulve. Le pouce massa alors son clitoris tandis que l'index titiller l'entrée de son vagin. Elle se cambrait en gémissant sous la main experte. Les doigts s'en allèrent occasionnant un petit air de frustration. Harry, qui n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser, arrêta ses baisers pour monter ses doigts enduits de cyprine. Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés qui se voilèrent de désir quand il murmura à son oreille que c'était la preuve qu'elle était prête à le recevoir en elle. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses de sa compagne et d'une main restée sur la hanche, l'autre main empoigna son pénis pour entrer dans le fourreau accueillant. Il fut légèrement arrêté par l'hymen mais s'enfonça plus avant occasionnant à la jeune fille de petits frémissements de douleurs. Une fois qu'il fut complètement au fond de la chaude caverne, il attendit quelques secondes. Enfin le message que les hanches actives de la jeune fille firent passer, l'incita à donner son premier coup de rein puis un second et ainsi de suite se mit à répéter le vieux rite de la reproduction._

_Elle gémissait bruyamment déjà soumise au plaisir. Il se mit ensuite à labourer vigoureusement le corps offert par de puissants va et vient. Elle sentait le frottement du pénis contre son clitoris y activant l'arrivée de sang. Elle ressentit aussi le gland toucher le fond de son vagin. A d'autres moments, elle était persuadée qu'il touchait le fameux point "G". Elle n'avait qu'une certitude, c'était de n'être que frissons, que gémissement que plaisirs intenses. Il accéléra de plus en plus ses coups de reins enfonçant de plus en plus sa maîtresse dans le lit virginal._

_Leurs souffles étaient erratiques et le bruit de leurs râles emplissait la chambre de jeune fille._

- Oouuaaahh, Drena, je n'avais JAMAIS ressenti cela ! _Souffla Harry_. Avec PERSONNE !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oh Oui ! _Dit-il en se retirant du doux fourreau_. Tu es unique !

_Il la tira contre lui après s'être allongé sur le dos. Ils échangèrent quelques bisous entrecoupés de mots d'amour et de promesses d'avenir._

* * *

**La semaine suivante.**

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attendait sous un dais de soie pourpre. Il était accompagné de son témoin et meilleur ami, un homme grand et roux. Il était fébrile car aujourd'hui, il se mariait avec celle qui se partagerait sa vie à jamais._

_L'officiant était un sorcier de confession baptiste et d'origine moldue. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier recouverte d'une étoile violette._

_Soudain, la musique nuptiale s'éleva dans les cieux. Une petite fille rousse et son frère s'avancèrent dans l'allée centrale entre les deux rangées de chaises remplies par les invités. Les deux enfants jetaient des pétales de roses blanches sous les pas de leur mère qui les suivait. Apparut alors une vision féerique, la future épousée était vêtue avec majesté. Elle portait une robe de style premier empire français. D'une blancheur immaculée. Une longue traîne lançait mille éclats. Les cheveux blonds et luxuriants étaient remontés sur la tête pour redescendre en dizaine de boucles, le tout recouvert de minuscules petits boutons de roses._

_Le marié était bouché bée devant sa fiancée et tendit la main pour la faire approcher de lui. L'officiant commença son ouvrage. Les deux jeunes amants étaient sur leur petit nuage et n'entendaient plus guère les paroles de celui-ci. Vint alors la phrase fatidique et hautement symbolique même chez les sorciers._

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais !

_A peine ses mots était émis q'une voix froide et sèche y répondait._

- Moi, je m'y oppose !

- Narcissa Malefoy ! _S'écrièrent plusieurs invités_.

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Harry dévisageant sa fiancée_.

_Celle-ci avait blêmit et portait une main à sa gorge_.

- Pour plusieurs raison en une seule ! Votre fiancée est une transmutée ! Cette transmutée ne s'appelle pas Drena Black mais Drago Malefoy ! Et le Ministère m'a donné tous les droits pour faire interner mon fils à Sainte Mangouste dans le secteur psychiatrique.

_Harry recule le visage étonné et dégoûté vers Drena qui le regardait avec la peur sur le visage._

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! _Cria t'il_.

_Elle laissa couler une larme._

- Si Harry ! Mais cela ne compte pas ! Je t'aime !

- Tu me dégoûtes ! J'ai couché avec un homme et pas n'importe lequel ! Drago Malefoy !

- Je ne suis plus un homme ! Je suis une femme, je suis Drena Black !

- Dégages ! Tu me dégoûtes, je ME dégoûte ! Dégages ! Espèce de monstruosité !

- Allez, viens mon fils, tu vois bien... ce sale auror ne veux plus de toi ! Viens ! _Insista Narcissa_.

_La jeune fille se résigna et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle laissa tomber son bouquet de mariée en fleurs de lys au pied de son amant. Elle se dirigea vers sa mère qui était accompagnée de deux infirmiers. Ils empoignèrent les bras fragiles de la jeune fille qui regarda Narcissa Malefoy dans les yeux._

- Bien, mon fils ! On y va !

- Je ne suis pas votre fils mais votre fille : Drena !

- Pas pour longtemps ! Je trouverais la solution pour que tu redeviennes Drago.

- Nooonnn !

_Elle se débattit entre les deux infirmiers mais sa mère lui envoya un sort de sommeil où elle sombra aussitôt. Narcissa et les infirmiers transplanèrent sans tarder laissant un silence de mort recouvrir l'assemblée._


	6. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 06 : Souvenirs**

_Des cris parvinrent atténués à l'occupante de cette chambre. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Les potions la maintenaient éloignée de la réalité. Sa mère y avait veillé. Sa main très fine s'enfonça dans une de ses poches. Elle en retira un petit cadre qui tenait dans le creux de sa main. D'immenses yeux verts y étaient accompagnés d'un sourire généreux. Une infirmière s'était arrangée pour se procurer cette photo et la lui amener._

_Drena ne pouvait oublier l'homme de sa vie, seul élément de son présent auquel son esprit, engourdi par les drogues, avait encore accès. De plus en plus souvent, son esprit s'évadait vers le passé et elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là._

_Elle se rappela le jour de son départ pour Brasilia. Quand elle s'appelait encore Drago Malefoy, quand ses organes génitaux étaient encore extérieurs. Il avait rejoint Dean Lawrence à son bureau où quatre candidats attendaient aussi. Deux autres hommes et deus femmes étaient comme lui encapuchonnés de leur cape noire de sorcier. Ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur "mentor". Ce dernier les avaient bien préparés depuis plusieurs jours à ce que donnerait leur séjour en Amérique du Sud._

_Drago, comme les autres, étaient à la fois anxieux et impatient. Il était anxieux car la douleur de la transmutation était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il n'avait jamais aimé souffrir, il avait frôlé le ridicule tant le moindre "bobo" lui faisait mal. Il était impatient car être une femme serait un vrai challenge. Quoiqu'il était très avantagé car il avait un goût certain pour la mode. Il savait que certains à Poudlard le trouvaient efféminé. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Beaucoup de ses anciens camarades de la maison de Serpentard ignoraient qu'il était homosexuel._

_Dean Lawrence arriva dans la salle d'attente et les candidats se levèrent. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau._

- Bonjour à vous tous, je vais que vous avez miniaturisé vos bagages. Leur contenu actuel se révèlera bientôt inadapté.

- Comment ? _S'offusqua un des hommes._

- Vos vêtements masculins ne vous serviront que trois jours, le premier car on vous présentera le programme et on vous installera. Le deuxième se occupé par des entretiens en groupe de vos motivations et de vos sentiments. Quant à l'aube du troisième jour, à jeun, vous prendrez la potion de transmutation. Après cela, vos vêtements… ou vous les échangerez entre vous … ou vous en ferez don aux indigents de Brasilia. Le stage prévoit l'attribution de "trousseau" contenant le minimum nécessaire. Pour compléter votre garde-robe, cela entre dans le cadre du stage.

- Bien, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis impatient d'y aller ! _Intervint Drago._

_Le départ sera dans cinq minutes ! Reprit Dean. Nous prendrons ce portoloin._

_Il montra alors un arrosoir sur le coin de son bureau._

- Nous devrons tous le toucher… enfin… vous connaissez le principe !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un bel ensemble dans une pièce très colorée. Les candidats furent un peu surpris car cela n'avait pas l'air d'une clinique. Drago l'indiqua à leur mentor._

- Effectivement, tout d'abord parce que c'est un institut et non pas un hôpital, et vous n'êtes pas des malades. Ensuite, les couleurs gaies vous empêcheront, en partie, de sombrer dans la déprime.

_Les candidats opinèrent de la tête._

- Suivez-moi, maintenant ! Nous allons chercher les clefs de vos chambres, elles sont toutes individuelles.

_Il prit la direction du secrétariat de l'Institut et les cinq futurs transmutés lui emboîtèrent le pas. Une femme brune les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Drago la trouva maquillée outrageusement et la trouva laide car trop peinturlurée. Elle donna à chacun une clef et nota leurs noms respectifs accolés à leurs futurs nouveaux noms…_

_Dean les guida vers leur chambre et attendit qu'ils ressortent. Il leur fit alors visiter les locaux. Ils découvrirent les salles de stages, la cuisine et la salle à manger, les terrains de sport, ainsi que la salle vidéo qui servait à la fois de lieu d'information et de détente. Au final, il les ramena dans la salle à manger où ils prirent tous leur repas en commun et papotèrent gaiement. Ils furent tous très fatigués par leur journée et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher._

_Le lendemain matin, ils allèrent dans une des salles de stage. Un métis les y attendait. Ils étaient assis face à lui en arc de cercle._

- Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs, je m'appelle Pedro Marguiles, j'habite Rio de Janeiro, je suis un transsexuel. Je suis un sorcier mais ayant vécu parmi les moldus, j'ignorais l'existence de la transmutation. J'ai néanmoins du passer des tests psys et des examens. Vous n'aurez pas à revivre cela ici car votre bureau à Londres s'en est déjà occupé. Je voudrais que l'un après l'autre vous vous présentiez pour commencer ! A vous ! _Dit-il en désignant un petit brun plutôt jeune_.

- Je m'appelle Dean Grint. Je deviendrais Sheena Quinney. Depuis que je suis tout jeune, je ne me suis jamais sentit comme un homme. Heureusement que notre monde est autrement plus excentrique que celui des moldus. Ainsi, j'ai pu m'habiller en femme sans que cela choque plus que cela. Tant que j'étais mineur, mes parents ont refusé ma transmutation mais ça y est je suis majeur depuis trois mois et me voilà.

_Une grande rousse sourit à son voisin et entama sa présentation._

- Je m'appelle Katie Watson… je deviendrais Rupert Watson. Moi, ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai 20 ans et il y a deux ans... je... je me suis… fait violer et il y a six mois, j'ai failli à nouveau l'être. Alors, j'ai décidé de devenir un homme… au moins, je ne me ferais plus violer….

- Ouarf… hahaha ! _Ria Drago_

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?

- Crois-tu que les hommes ne se font jamais violer ?

- Si ! Je sais que oui mais le pourcentage de femmes violées sont proportionnellement inverse à celui des hommes ! Donc… de toute façon… je risquerai moins en devenant un homme.

- Au suivant ! _Intervint Pedro en désignant un homme châtain au look androgyne._

- Je m'appelle Daniel Felton et je deviendrais Angelina Taylor. Je ne me suis jamais senti ni un homme ni une femme car je suis un hermaphrodite physiquement. Je sais que la potion de transmutation choisira l'un des sexes et enfin je saurais qui je suis. Je sais j'ai 27 ans et j'ai mit le temps mais j'en envie de me caser enfin !

_La petite blonde se mit à rougir quand elle comprit que c'était son tour._

- Je m'appelle Tamara Radcliffe et je deviendrais Tom Sweeney. Je suis comme Dean, je ne me suis jamais senti une femme, je sais que je suis un homme.

_Ce fut alors au tour du Prince des Serpentards de se présenter._

- Je suis Dra-go-MALE-FOY, je deviendrais Drena Black. Si je veux devenir une transmuté c'est pour faire oublier mon nom et refaire ma vie MAIS surtout parce que je suis un gay follement amoureux d'un hétéro pur et dur. De plus, l'homme que j'aime me hait.

- Bien, bien, c'est la première fois que j'ai un groupe aux vécus si différends. _Finit par dire Diego_. Dans le monde de la transsexualité et de l'avis des psychiatres, les moldus, les motivations de Dean, Daniel et Tamara seraient les seules qui mériteraient le coup. Pour Katie et Drago leurs raisons n'on rien à voir avec leur "moi", leur nature profonde. Pensez-vous que leurs motivations soient moins bonnes que les vôtres ?

- Je pense qu'elles sont toutes aussi valables que les nôtres ! _Dit Dean_.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! _Grinça Tamara_. Nous nous voulons vivre en harmonie avec notre nature profonde. Eux, ils veulent seulement changer de vie.

- Nous sommes mal dans notre peau et dans notre vie, croix-tu que nous soyons les seuls ? _reprit Dean_.

- Je pense comme toi Dean ! _Intervint Daniel_. Ils ont l'air assez malheureux dans leur vie et la transmutation leur apporterait beaucoup.

_Le temps passa vite et les débats furent à peine houleux. Ils déjeunèrent en toute convivialité leurs liens s'étaient déjà renforcés. Ils auraient besoin les uns des autres pour "supporter" la transmutation et le chargement qui lui était inhérent._

_Ils passèrent l'après-midi à décortiquer leurs sentiments et leurs désirs. Le Maître des Potions qui fabriquait leur potion vint les voir et leur expliqua ses propriétés et sas actions dans le détail. Il leur décrit quelles seraient les transformations et quelles souffrances elles occasionneraient._

_Après le repas du soir, on leur conseilla de bien se reposer car à la première heure le lendemain, ils subiraient ENFIN la transmutation et ce pendant vingt quatre heures complètes._

**8 heures le lendemain.**

_Quelqu'un secouait l'épaule de Drago. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant._

- Voici votre potion ! Vous ne petit-déjeunerez pas car vous vomirez tout ce que votre corps pourra expulser. Une fois que vous l'aurez bue, restez allongé. C'est le mieux à faire.

_Drago prit la fiole en main et la regarda d'un air dubitatif. A Poudlard ou au Manoir, c'est lui qui testait ses potions sur ses camarades des Serpentards ou ses elfes de maison. Jamais, il n'en ingérait lui-même. Malgré sa confiance en lui, il n'aurait jamais risqué d'avoir mal._

_Même son professeur et mentor, Severus Rogue, ne lui avait jamais fait l'offense de borie une de ses potions à la fin d'un cours. Alors qu'une potion faite par le maître des potions de Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais hésité à la tester. Cette potion de transmutation aurait été faite par celui-ci, il l'aurait bu sans crainte._

_Néanmoins, il ôta le bouchon de la fiole et cul sec, il l'avala. Il posa le tout sur la table de chevet et attendit._

_Tout d'abord, il ne sentit rien. Puis de petits picotements parcoururent sa peau, une sensation de chaleur montante se fit en lui. Des frissonnements sillonnèrent son corps. Il y eut une pause de quelques secondes et les symptômes précédents repartirent en puissance. Un autre symptôme fit son apparition soit une immense douleur dans les hanches. Celles-ci s'élargissaient pour "donner la vie", se "déplaçaient" pour changer son "centre de gravité". Cela dura de longues minutes, quand une douleur encore plus forte commença dans son ventre. Il vit, car il s'était mis nu tant il avait chaud, son pénis et ses bourses s'atrophier jusqu'à leur disparition. Il se mit à hurler : "_C'est pour toi, mon amour _!". Une autre douleur, mille fois plus forte dans le ventre lui fit comprendre que ses autres organes devaient céder de la place pour un vagin, un utérus, des trompes et des ovaires. L'Institut leur avait remis une planche anatomique très précise des différences entre les deux sexes. Cette transformation–création dura plusieurs heures. Il criait sans cesse : "_C'est pour toi, mon amour !_" et "_Je t'aime, Harry_". Quand arriva la dernière douleur ce fut quand sa poitrine se mit à pousser. Ses gémissements de souffrance s'atténuèrent enfin quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'endormit heureux de ne pas avoir vomi une seule fois._

_Il fut réveillé par une infirmière qui recouvrait son corps nu d'un drap._

- Oh ! Vous êtes réveillée ?

- Moui ! _Grogna une voix claire et traînante._

- Vous sentez-vous prête pour une douche ?

- Cela ne me fera pas de mal, j'ai beaucoup transpiré !

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne à la douche ?

- Je crois que cela ira !

- Bien à tout à l'heure au dîner !

- Il est tard ?

- Oui, 18 heures ! A tout de suite !

- Oui… Au fait…. Suis-je… "belle" ?

- Très belle ! Il faudrait demander à un homme mais j'aimerais avoir votre silhouette.

- Oh merci !

_Elle/il partit rêveur vers la salle de bain. Elle/il s'avança vers le grand miroir mit là pour forcer les transmutés à assumer leur physique et elle/il se vit pour la première fois en Drena._

_Elle/il était aussi grande que Drago et mince. Sa pensée fut : "_un vrai mannequin, on dirait même une vélane_". Elle/il avait une poitrine généreuse. Elle/il avait les mensurations types d'un mannequin 90-60-90, de longues jambes fines et musclées au galbe très féminin. Ses fesses avaient un bel arrondi. Elle/il avait gardé le même visage en beaucoup, beaucoup plus féminin. Sa nuque était plus haute et ses cheveux descendaient bas sur ses reins ce qui l'étonna. Ils battaient dans son dos lui faisant prendre conscience de leur longueur et de leur douceur. Elle/il adorait ses cheveux. Elle/il avança vers la douche et se rendit compte que marcher avec un centre de gravité différent était difficile._

_Elle/il laissa glisser l'eau chaude sur sa peau douce puis se passa une noisette de gel-douche sur tout le corps. Elle/il en profita pour "explorer" ce nouveau corps. Les sensations étaient étranges et différentes. A l'aide d'un doigt, elle/il toucha sa vulve puis commença à enfoncer quand elle/il sentit une "barrière". Elle/il comprit que sa virginité avait trouvé sa "réalité" féminine. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en elle/lui. Quand elle/il se "donnerait", elle/il ressentirait la rupture de son hymen, cela l'impressionna. Elle/il espérait que "son" homme serait le premier. -----_ Ah si seulement Harry pouvait être mon initiateur. Ce n'est pas vrai… voilà que je me comporte comme une poufsouffle._-----__ Quand elle/il eut fini sa douche, elle/il revêtit pour la première une gentille petite robe fleurie ainsi que des sandalettes._

_Drena/Drago était finalement TRES heureuse. Bientôt, dans quelques mois peut être plus, peut être moins, elle aurait enfin la chance d'approcher son amour. Vive la transmutation voilà ce que chantait son cœur._


	7. Amour Fragile

**Chapitre 07 : Amour fragile**

- Non !

- Mais…

- Non ! Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Cela fait trois semaines que tu me soules avec ça !

- Harry, écoutes-moi !

- Non !

- Allez, Harry, écoute Hermione, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ! _Intervint Ron._

- Si tu t'y mets, toi aussi !

- Harry ! _Reprit Ron_. Si j'interviens, c'est que j'ai bien remarqué que tu es très malheureux ! Non ! Pire… anéanti !

- Et alors ?

- Parles avec Hermione.

- Vous avez gagné ! Je t'écoute !

- Voilà, comme l'a dit Ron, tu es malheureux ! Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Si ! _Grogna Harry_.

- Tu es malheureux parce qu'elle te manque ! Tu es malheureux parce que tu avais "préparé" ta route avec elle ! Tu es malheureux car tu ne sais pas comment assumer le fait que la femme que tu aimes ait été Drago Malefoy.

- Cela me dégoûtes !

- D'avoir couché avec Drena ou avec Drago ?

- Euh… ben… avec Drago !

- Mais es-tu conscient que Drago n'existe plus ? Et que c'est avec Drena que tu as couché ?

- Je… oui ! Mais pourquoi ne le m'as t-elle, euh t-il, pas dit ?

- Pour que tu la repousses ?

- Je… je… tu as raison !

- Ah ! Ecoutes Harry ! Je suis allée "la" voir ! Ils l'ont complètement droguée mais elle ne pense qu'à toi. Elle t'aimait déjà quand elle était Drago… et par amour pour toi, elle s'est transmutée !

- Pour moi ?

- Oui, pour toi ! Connais-tu la souffrance que cela occasionne ? C'est pire que des Doloris !

- Il a fait cela pour moi ?

- Oui ! Drago était gay ! Comme il savait que tu étais un pur hétéro et que jamais tu ne deviendrais ne serait-ce que "bi", il n'a vu que cette option !

_Un long silence suivit les paroles de Hermione. Harry avait baissé la tête tout à ses pensées. Puis il planta son regard dans celui de sont amie._

- Je vais être le plus honnête possible. Je l'aime toujours et peut-être même plus pour avoir fait tout cela pour moi. Néanmoins, il va me falloir quelques temps pour m'en remettre et pour surmonter tous dégoûts éventuels. Tu peux aller la voir ou non ?

- Oui !

- Et lui dire que je l'aime toujours, que je compte reprendre notre relation et même nous marier… MAIS… pas tout de suite ! Qu'elle me laisse du temps ! Je la délivrerai de sa mère et de Sainte Mangouste.

- C'est bien Harry ! Je n'en espérais même pas autant. Tu vas la rendre très heureuse ! Dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui pour l'enlacer.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon.

_Les amis de Harry restèrent jusque tard dans la soirée, s'évertuant à le faire rire et à le rendre plus enthousiaste._

* * *

_Pendant ce temps-là, Drena se laissait à nouveau submerger par ses souvenirs de Brasilia. Elle mélangeait allègrement les jours réels avec ceux-ci._

_Elle/il se rappela de ses premiers contacts en tant que femme avec ses compagnons transmutés. Ils étaient trois hommes : Daniel/Daniel(qui était finalement devenu définitivement un homme), Katie/Rupert et Tamara/Tom et pour deux femmes : Dean/Sheena et lui même. Katie/Rupert la/le draguait pour se "tester". Elle/il les repoussait gentiment en leur rappelant qu'elle était devenue Drena pour un SEUL homme. Ils firent leur premiers achats "Mode" ensemble. Les garçons la conseillant adroitement ainsi que Dean/Sheena en leur indiquant ce qui plaisait à un homme. Leur groupe se soudait de plus en plus. Les hommes piquèrent des crises quand il leur fallut s'habituer à devoir raser tous les jours. Tamara/Tom décida de se laisser pousser la barbe._

_Un matin, Drena se mit à gémir de douleur. Elle/il posa ses mains fines sur son ventre plat. Elle/il se sentait si courbaturée et avait mal aux reins. Elle/il n'avait pourtant pas fait la fête hier soir. Elle/il se leva et alla aux toilettes. Une fois assise, elle/il poussa un petit cri en regardant entre ses jambes. Un filet de sang s'échappait de son vagin et ses cuisses étaient légèrement maculées. Son ventre se tordit sous la douleur. Elle/il avait ses premières menstrues._

_C'était bien sa chance : elle/il était des ces femmes qui avaient des règles douloureuses. Elle/il se lava vite fait, mit une serviette hygiénique et changea les draps souillés de son sang. Puis elle/il se rallongea car ses maux de ventre la reprirent. Elle/il s'endormit longtemps. L'infirmière qui s'inquiétait de son absence, la trouva pliée en deux de douleur. Elle lui fit prendre des antispasmodiques ainsi que des anti-douleurs. Elle passa sa main sur le front perlé de sueur de Drena._

- Cela va passer, Mademoiselle, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !

- Humpf… qui se renouvelle tous les mois !

- Oui… et encore… vous n'avez pas encore eut de grossesse et d'accouchement !

- Nooon !!! _réussit à rire Drena_.

- Je vous laisse ! Reposez-vous bien !

_Drena revint soudainement à la réalité. Ce fut les murs blancs de Ste Mangouste qu'elle/il vit en se réveillant. Elle/il se mit alors à pleurer. Elle/il n'en pouvait plus. Elle/il voulait sortir de là. Elle/il n'était pas folle. Harry lui manquait tant. La veille, Hermione avait pu la rencontrer et lui avait apprit que Harry pensait aussi à elle/lui. Il l'aimait toujours. Il lui en voulait mais il l'aimait toujours. Elle/il comprenait mais si elle/il pouvait sortir de l'hôpital ce serait déjà pas mal._

* * *

_Narcissa Malefoy avait reçu un hibou quelques minutes auparavant et devait rencontrer le psychomage qui s'occupait de son enfant. Elle n'arrivait plus à dire "mon" fils car à force de fréquenter celui-ci sous sa forme transmutée, elle s'était habituée à sa féminité. Elle l'appelait de plus en plus ma fille. Elle partit pour l'hôpital et elle entra alors dans le bureau du psychomage._

- Bonjour, Madame Malefoy !

- Monsieur Fink !

- Je dois vous parler de votre fille Drena Black !

- Ne pourrais t-on l'appeler Drena Malefoy ?

- Si elle le désire, elle peut redevenir Malefoy, d'après les conventions du "Bureau Spécial Transmutés" !

- Je verrais cela avec elle !

- Je constate Madame Malefoy que vous vous êtes fait à cette idée que vous ayiez une fille dorénavant !

- Oui !

- Cela tombes bien !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nos séances psychiatriques avec Drena nous ont permis de constater qu'elle gérait très bien sa nouvelle identité et son nouveau sexe après deux ans, elle n'a eut aucuns problèmes qu'ont put rencontrer d'autres transmutés. Elle est très équilibrée. Même son amour pour son fiancé n'a jamais viré à l'obsession au point de se transformer en trouble psychiatrique. Et je pense qu'elle doit sortir d'ici.

- J'en suis forte aise !

- Ensuite… d'après les conventions du "Bureau Spécial Transmutés"… aucun transmuté s'il ne présente pas ces troubles ne peut être contraint à revenir à son ancien sexe. D'une part, car c'est son droit, d'autre part, parce que la seule façon serait d'utiliser un sort de magie noire, difficile et très dangereux pour le transmuté.

- Je comprends et c'est vrai que cette contrainte à la magie noire m'avait déjà quelque peu… refroidie… Je ne veux pas blesser ma fille !

- Qui plus est, même si nous devions annuler la transmutation, "l'Etat" de votre fille nous en empêcherai car cela pourrait la tuer !

- L'Etat ?

- Oui, Madame Malefoy ! Votre fille est enceinte de presque deux mois !

- Non ! Mais… qui ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je subodore qu'il s'agit de son fiancé !

- Potter ?

- Oui ! Au cours de nos séances, elle m'a parlé de lui et de leur "unique" nuit d'amour !

- Sait-elle pour sa grossesse ?

- Non pas encore ! Je comptais que nous allions dès à présent lui annoncer les deux nouvelles : sa sortie et cette grossesse !

- Je suis…

_Alors qu'elle allait donner son accord, Narcissa Malefoy fut interrompue par une alarme tonitruante qui envahissait l'ensemble des étages de Sainte Mangouste. C'était une alarme anti-mangemorts. Le psychomage et elle se levèrent précipitamment et sortirent dans le couloir. Ils croisèrent un garde de la sécurité._

- Où sont-ils ?

- Dans la chambre 425, aile Psychiatrique.

- Drena ! _S'exclamèrent le médecin et Narcissa_.

_Des explosions firent trembler l'étage tandis que l'alarme continuait à assourdir tout le monde. Le médecin et l'aristocrate se dirigèrent avec difficulté vers la chambrée de la jeune transmutée. Ils arrivèrent trop tard. Elle avait été enlevée par les mangemorts._


	8. Douleur et chagrin

Voilà, voilà... de toutes parts, on me réclame la suite et la voilà !!! Le 9 est en cours !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : Douleur et Chagrin**

---Azkhaban ? Je suis à Azkhaban ? Non, s'il y fait aussi froid, je ne ressens pas la présence des détraqueurs !---

_Drena ignorait où elle/il se trouvait mais ce n'était pas sur le "rock" comme les prisonniers désignaient la prison sorcière. Elle/il était dans une cellule aux murs suintants d'humidités. On l'avait allongée sur une banquette dure et inconfortable. Le matelas sentait la poussière et le moisi. Il était recouvert d'une couverture grise usée jusqu'à la trame._

_La jeune femme se releva pour explorer sa geôle et des nausées vinrent la prendre. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle/il supportait cet inconvénient physique qui venait d'elle/il ne savait où. Elle/il en avait marre. Elle/il entendit alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle/il comprit qu'elle/il allait avoir la visite de ses geôliers._

_L'épaisse porte grinça sur ses gonds. En contre-jour, cinq silhouettes apparurent._

- Alors, Drago, te voilà enfin parmi nous ?

- Théo ?

- Ce sera "Monsieur" Nott pour toi espèce de traître !

- Je ne suis pas une traître !

- Ah oui ? Crois-tu que j'ignore que c'est de ta faute que mon père a été prit par ce chien de Potter !

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

- Tu m'interdis ? Qui es-tu, hein, espèce ce monstre !? Qui es-tu pour vouloir m'interdire ?

- Je suis Drena Black, fiancée de Harry Potter !

_Un hurlement de rire jaillit des cinq mangemorts. Celui de Nott était particulièrement caustique et démoniaque._

- Mon pauvre Drago, tu es tombé bien bas, ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

- Mon père n'était qu'une ordure qui m'a "donné" à Voldemort !

- Pauvre Loque !

- Un rire cristallin envahit la cellule. Drena en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ooohhh… tu croyais que parce que je suis une transmutée qui a fait un séjour à Sainte Mangouste, je me sentirais une loque ? C'est par trop amusant ! Sans compter que Harry m'a fait transmettre le message qu'il m'aime toujours ! Qu'il m'aime plus encore !

- Quand nous t'aurons rendu ta monnaie de ta pièce, il ne voudra sûrement plus de toi !

_Pour la première fois depuis leur entrée, la jeune femme s'inquiéta de son devenir._

- Allez, trêves de bavardages ! _Impedimenta_

_Et Drena sentit ses bras se lever et se plaquer au mur. Son dos lui fit mal et le froid provenant des pierres humides lui tira un long frisson._

- Qui veut commencer ?

- Moi ! A cause de lui, ma femme a été attrapée par les aurors !

- Tu veux dire à cause d'elle !

- En plus, cela va être un plaisir de torturer une transmutée, ce sera ma première !

- Ouaip, je ne comprends pas que le Ministère ait permit cette infamie !

- Tu rigoles, ils ont bien permit aux loups-garous et autres créatures de se croiser avec des humains ! En attendant, j'y vais ! _Endoloris_

_Des piques de métal rougeoyantes entrant dans sa chair, voilà l'impression que lui donna ce premier Doloris. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et une nausée plus forte que les autres la prit. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un vomissement qui éclaboussa son tortionnaire. Sous le coup de la colère, celui-ci lui envoya un nouveau doloris d'une puissance déchaînée qui fit se tendre le corps de la jeune femme._

_Les rires parcouraient l'ensemble des mangemorts devant l'état de la robe de leur comparse. Les joues de Drena laissaient ruisseler des flots de larmes. Au-delà de la douleur du doloris, elle commençait à ressentir une douleur étrange au ventre. Jamais ce sort ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Elle essaya de se calmer pour contrer la souffrance mais les semaines de traitements psychiatriques avaient inhibé ses capacités. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de sa magie._

_Le sort d'entrave lui fut ôté et elle s'écroula au sol. Les femmes mangemorts se mirent à la tabasser à mains nues. Pourquoi ? Se demanda t'elle. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas coutumiers dans l'utilisation des méthodes moldues de tortures. Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin. Leur chef s'approcha d'elle._

- Sais-tu pourquoi les filles t'ont tabassée et pourquoi je vais te laisser dans leurs mains ?

- Nooonnn !?

- Pour te faire perdre le sang mêlé doublé d'une monstruosité que tu as dans le ventre !

- Co… com… ment ?

- Oui, sale monstre, le Chicaneur vient de le sortir. Ta mère et ton médecin ont donné une interview à Lovegood. Tu es grosse de ce maudit Potter !

- Oooh, un bébé ! J'ai un bébé !

_Drena se sentit tout d'un coup plus forte et plus heureuse. Elle laissa la joie l'envahir. Elle était enceinte de "son" Harry._

- Pas pour longtemps, pas pour longtemps ! Nous allons nous "charger" de ta "fausse-couche" ! Oui !

- NOOOONNNNN ! Laissez mon bébé ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais pitié ne le tuez pas ! Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié…………

_Ses mots devinrent une litanie. Ses kidnappeurs rirent aux éclats alors que leur victime sombra dans l'inconscience._

* * *

- Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux, Monsieur Potter !

- Appelez-moi Harry !

- Je ne me serais pas mêlée de la vie de ma fille, elle serait mariée aujourd'hui. Et vous fêteriez le futur bébé !

- Ma triste vie m'a apprit à ne pas trop accumuler les regrets et les griefs. Ils sont bien trop encombrants pour l'esprit et l'âme. Je ne vous en veux pas Madame Malefoy !

- Appelez-moi Narcissa !

- Il ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé, je vous le certifie. Je me suis assez mortifié de ne pas l'avoir sortie de Ste Mangouste.

- C'est cet abject Tom Sweeney, un de ses camarades de transmutation. S'il n'était pas venu "cracher" ses mots haineux contre Drena en me disant que son séjour avait montré une grande instabilité psychique. Mais cette ordure m'a gravement mentit. Depuis, le docteur Fink m'a certifié que ma fille est très équilibrée et très amoureuse. C'est tout !

- Quant aux mangemorts, _reprit Harry_, l'odieux article de l'infâme Rita Skeeter a suffit pour les mettre sur sa trace !

- Oui, tout le mal qu'elle a pu dire sur Drena et les transmutés, et sur vos fiançailles ! Harry, croyez-vous que notre interview au Chicaneur pourra aider Drena ?

- Je ne crois pas ! Bien au contraire, je suis persuadé, connaissant les mangemorts, que cela va attiser leur haine !

- Oh, non ! J'avais vraiment voulu l'aider !

- Je sais. Dorénavant, Narcissa, je vous demanderais d'attendre mon avis et mon accord !

- Je vous promets !

- En attendant, mes hommes ont fait des recherches… mais il n'y a plus eut de traces de leur magie depuis leur transplanage de Ste Mangouste.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Harry ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Attendre ! Attendre qu'ils fassent un faux pas, un seul !


	9. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 09 : Retrouvailles**

_Goutte à goutte, le fluide de vie s'échappait. Tel le temps dans un sablier, il s'écoulait du corps pâle. Le soleil filtrait à travers la minuscule ouverture de la cellule. Il dardait ses rayons sur le fluide et chaque perle de vie rougeoyait comme un rubis. La grande flaque gluante s'étendait de plus en plus._

_Le souffle infime qui provenait de la couchette était de plus en plus ténu. Comme à l'hôpital, Drena avait arrêté de compter les jours. Elle/il avait aussi arrêté de supplier et de pleurer. Elle/il était au-delà des pleurs, au-delà de la douleur et n'espérait même plus de pitié de la part de ses bourreaux._

_Le seul chagrin qui l'atteignait encore était la certitude qu'elle/il perdait cette étincelle de vie que les mangemorts s'étaient évertués à éteindre en elle/il. Cet enfant de l'amour qu'elle/il n'aurait pas cru avoir si vite. Son ventre lui faisait mal depuis de longues, très longues minutes. Elle/il savait que le sang qui s'écoulait d'elle/il était la preuve de la disparition du bébé de Harry. Jamais elle/il ne s'était sentie si fatiguée… si perdue. Elle/il se dit alors que c'était vraiment la moins digne des morts qu'un Malefoy pouvait avoir._

_C'est alors qu'elle/il avait décidé de se résigner qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre. Des explosions, les sons typiques de sortilèges et de voix criantes arrivèrent jusqu'à elle/il. Se pourrait-il qu'on vienne la sauver ? Elle/il n'osait espérer._

_Voilà des jours qu'elle/il n'avait pas pleuré malgré les doloris et les coups mais les maudites larmes revinrent. Oh, elles n'étaient pas nombreuses ni très grosses mais chacune traduisaient sa douleur, sa peur et sa honte. Sa douleur car elle/il souffrait de tout son corps meurtri, sa peur car elle/il savait avoir perdu son bébé et s'inquiétait de la réaction du père, sa honte car non contents de l'avoir torturée Nott et ses amis l'avaient violée. Régulièrement, avec rage et acharnement, ils avaient outragé son corps, leurs phallus honnis avaient labouré son ventre et envahi sa bouche._

_Alors qu'un fort tintamarre envahissait les lieux à l'étage, la porte de sa cellule subit une puissante déflagration. Drena n'était même pas en état de se protéger ni même de se retourner pour voir qui venait la délivrer. Comme à travers un brouillard, elle/il entendit des chuchotements et des exclamations inquiètes. Des bras robustes l'enlacèrent et la caressèrent en lui prodiguant moultes paroles réconfortantes. Elle/il eut l'impression d'une grande chaleur dans tout son corps. Son Harry, c'était son Harry qui la prenait dans ses bras et qui la réconfortait. Elle/il ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement puis fut happée par un puits sombre._

* * *

**Une heure plus tard à Sainte Mangouste.**

_Un médicomage sortait la robe ensanglantée d'une chambre. Harry, Narcissa mais aussi Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux Weasley et le meilleur ami de Drago, Blaise Zabini attendaient après lui. Harry s'avança._

- Docteur Carrier ?

- Madame Malefoy, Monsieur Potter, voilà le bilan. Nous avons stabilisé son état. La perte de sang a été résorbée. Elle avait de nombreuses côtes cassées et fêlées, un traumatisme crânien et un tibia cassé. Elle a perdu son bébé mais cela vous vous en doutiez puisque le sang perdu venait de là. Sinon, elle a été violée et à de nombreuses reprises…

_Narcissa mit une main devant sa bouche ainsi que Hermione pendant que les hommes présents, surtout Harry, serraient les poings de colère._

- …Son état physique va s'améliorer n'en ayez aucun doute. Nous sommes beaucoup, beaucoup plus inquiets des traumatismes psychologiques qu'ont put engendrer les tortures et les viols mais aussi et surtout la perte de son enfant.

- Comment cela ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Les mangemorts l'avaient avertie de sa grossesse et apparemment son but pendant sa captivité était de protéger l'enfant. Pendant un court moment de conscience, elle s'est "frappée" de n'avoir pu le sauver. Elle aura vraiment besoin de vous pendant cette période de deuil. Le docteur Fink prévoit des consultations psychiatriques hebdomadaires avec lui pour pallier à ses traumatismes. Vous devrez veiller à ce qu'elle s'y rende régulièrement.

- Bien docteur ! _Répondit Narcissa_. Quand pourrons-nous l'emmener ?

- Elle pourra sortir d'ici deux ou trois jours ! Je la garde déjà en observation pour la nuit.

- Merci docteur ! _Reprit Harry_. Merci beaucoup ! Pouvons-nous aller la voir ?

- Oui, mais que vous deux et pas plus que quelques minutes ! Je dois vous quitter, on m'attend !

- Encore merci Docteur !

_Le médicomage les laissa pour aller s'occuper de ses autres patients. Narcissa s'écroula en larmes dans les bras de Harry._

- C'est de ma faute ! Ma pauvre chérie ! Elle était en sécurité avec vous, Harry ! Et je vous l'ai enlevée.

- Elle s'en remettra, Narcissa. Elle n'a pas traversé toutes ces épreuves pour se laisser abattre comme cela, non ?

_Les Weasley et Blaise se rapprochèrent d'eux et les enlacèrent en silence. Harry aussi avait laissé couler une larme ou deux._

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard au domicile de Harry.**

- Là, ça va… prends ton temps !

- Je ne suis pas handicapée, Harry !

- Je sais, je t'ai fait préparer une chambre à côté de celle de ta mère !

- Hein ? Ma mère vit ici ?

- Je lui aie proposé !

- Elle va te pourrir la vie ! Non… elle va NOUS pourrir la vie !

- Non, on s'entend très bien !

- A d'autres, Harry !

- Si, si, je te jure !

_Une tornade blonde sortit alors de la cuisine._

- Ah, Drena ma chérie, te voilà ! J'ai préparé un super repas avec tout ce que tu préfères !

- Tout ce que je préférais, mère ! Mes goûts ont quelque peu changé, mère !

- Je t'en prie, ton père n'est plus là, appelles-moi maman comme quand tu étais tout petit !

- Oui maman !

- Et puis… tu n'aimes vraiment plus les tartes au citron meringuées ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu m'as fait une tarte au citron ?

- Oui ma chérie !

- Oh maman, merci !

- Allez… à table tout est prêt !

_Harry posa une main sur la taille de Drena qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il la guida jusque dans la salle où un somptueux et pantagruélique repas les attendait. Alors que Narcissa allait et venait entre la salle de la cuisine et donnait des bisous à sa fille, Harry les observait._

- Drena !

- Oui ?

- Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu ressemblais à ta mère !

- Oui, quand j'étais Drago, je lui ressemblais déjà plus qu'à mon père !

- C'est cela qui m'a empêché de te "reconnaître" !

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Non ! Je t'aime trop pour cela !

_Sur ces mots, Harry enlaça sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux gris. La jeune femme appuya alors son front contre l'épaule de son homme. Narcissa entra à nouveau dans la salle et les regarda avec ravissement._

- Allez à table !

_Ils mangèrent avec entrain. Harry et Narcissa eurent toutes les attentions possibles pour la malade._

* * *

**Un an plus tard – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.**

_Un pied chaussé d'un escarpin rouge tapait nerveusement le sol. Elle/il avait beau avoir changé de sexe et deux fois de nom, elle/il manquait toujours autant de patience. Sa gynécomage avait déjà plus de dix minutes de retard. Elle/il poussa un long soupir._

_Elle/il revit ces douze derniers mois. Elle/il avait vécu dans un bonheur conjugal et familial auquel elle ne s'attendait certes pas. Elle/il s'était définitivement installée chez Harry, Narcissa, elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils vivaient tous les trois dans la concorde ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé espérer. Elle/il s'appelait maintenant Drena Malefoy. Elle/il avait été d'accord avec sa mère que Malefoy était malgré tout son nom. Elle/il n'avait pas accepté la nouvelle demande en mariage de Harry trouvant que la précédente lui avait été faite un peu trop rapidement au vu du résultat. Depuis, il lui demandait pratiquement tous les mois. Elle/il riait aux éclats et lui donnait à chaque fois un baiser tendre pour s'excuser de son refus._

_Par contre, se moquant complètement de choquer sa mère et la société sorcière, elle/il partageait le lit de son compagnon avec enthousiasme. Faire l'amour avec Harry était une joie sans égale. Ils ne prenaient pas de contraceptifs, espérant qu'un nouveau bébé vienne dans leur vie._

_Les mois avaient passé à toute vitesse. Ils faisaient l'amour avec ardeur parfois plusieurs fois dans la journée ou la nuit. Drena finit alors par se dire qu'il y avait un problème puisque son enfant mort avait été fait sans aucun problème dès leur premier rapport. Elle/il s'inquiétait fortement de ne pas être enceinte d'où son rendez-vous avec le docteur Rowling._

_Elle/il était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle/il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et commença à mordre ses ongles magnifiquement manucurés. Elle/il craignait de faire une crise de spasmophilie. Elle/il y était très sujette depuis sa grande perte de sang un an auparavant._

_Elle/il vit alors la gynécomage sortir de son cabinet accompagnée d'une femme rousse. Elle/il reconnut Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci était enceinte d'environ cinq mois. Le cœur de Drena se serra. Elle/il se leva en souriant malgré tout._

- Bonjour, Docteur, bonjour Ginny !

- Drago ? Pardon c'est Drena c'est cela, non ?

- Oui ! Je vois que tu vas être maman !

- Je suis si heureuse et le papa aussi !

- Oui, j'ai appris par Hermione que tu t'étais mariée avec Seamus Finnigan !

- Effectivement, et le bébé a été mis en route aussitôt. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Et Harry ?

- Nous allons mieux ! Nous avons passé le cap !

- C'est super ! Bon je dois te laisser ! A la prochaine !

- Au revoir, Ginny !

_La plus jeune des Weasley les quitta en balançant des hanches. Drena se retourna vers le docteur Rowling qui l'invita à entrer dans son cabinet._

- Bien, Mademoiselle Malefoy, asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi la raison de votre présence.

_Drena s'asseya avec toute la grâce des femmes de sa famille._

- Docteur, je suis très inquiète ! Cela fait un an que Harry et moi essayons de faire un enfant et cela ne marche pas ! Surtout que la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, je suis tombé enceinte aussi sec !

- Donc vous êtes fertile et votre compagnon aussi ! Peut-être avez-vous un blocage ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que les viols et ma fausse-couche m'ont quelque peu perturbée mais… je m'en suis remise et nous avons refait l'amour à peine quelques semaines après mon agression !

- Comme vous me l'avez autorisé, j'ai demandé vos dossiers médicaux auprès des Docteurs Fink et Carrier ainsi que votre dossier de transmutée. A priori, il n'y a rien qui devrait poser problème. Je vais néanmoins vous ausculter, veuillez aller ôter votre robe et vous allonger sur la table.

_Drena se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué et se déshabilla. L'angoisse montait en elle. Elle/il s'allongea en tremblant. La gynécomage s'approcha d'elle. Elle disposa sur une tablette : sa baguette, des fioles, et divers objets magiques. Elle lui fit boire une des potions puis fit tourner sa baguette au-dessus du ventre de Drena. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une brume violacée. Une nouvelle fiole fut ouverte et celle-ci fut versée sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Le liquide vert fut complètement absorbé par la peau de la patiente. Le docteur Rowling prit alors un médaillon avec une pierre verte, une émeraude de grande taille. Elle le fit tournoyer au-dessus du ventre. Un éclair parti du ventre vers le médaillon pour passer dans la main du gynécomage. Elle reposa ses "outils". Elle invita Drena à la rejoindre au bureau. La jeune femme se rhabilla et vint s'asseoir._

- Mademoiselle ! C'est pire que je ne le croyais !

- Quoi ?

- En effet, il faut savoir que les transmutés ont les organes génitaux plus "fragiles" que les non-transmutés. Donc, chaque traumatisme les abîme fortement.

- Et j'ai reçu des coups de pieds dans le ventre !

- Oui et vous avez perdu un bébé dans les pires conditions qui soient ! Cela a encore fait subir un fort traumatisme à votre corps.

- Et ?

- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, vous n'aurez plus jamais d'enfants !

- NON, non, non, non ! Dîtes-moi que j'ai une chance même une infime chance !

Vraiment, votre utérus est très abîmé ! Il n'y a aucun espoir, aucun !

_Drena avait posé ses mains tremblantes sur son ventre. Une première goutte puis une deuxième filtra entre ses cils. Du dos de sa main droite, elle/il les essuya rageusement puis se leva._

- Bien… Je vous dois combien ?

- 3 gallions !

- Tenez ! Merci et au revoir !

- Au revoir, Mademoiselle !

_Drena quitta le bureau très rapidement sans un seul regard en arrière. Elle/il ressortit de l'hôpital. Elle/il erra dans les rues de Londres. Elle/il l'avait tant visité avec Harry. C'étaient des moments de bonheur. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment réagirait-il lui qui rêvait d'une grande famille ? Voudrait-il seulement rester avec elle ?_


	10. Séparation douloureuse

**Chapitre 10 : Séparation douloureuse**

- NON ! Il n'en est pas question !

- Vous rêvez mon ami !

- Voilà que tu me vouvoies maintenant ! Que se passe t'il ?

- Faudra t'il que je me répète ? Je suis stérile ! Je ne te donnerai jamais d'enfant ! Et avec le recul, j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'épouser comme cela nous nous épargnons à tous deux un de ces divorces qui finissent si mal !

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Je t'aime !

- Tu m'aimes ? Combien de temps encore m'aimeras-tu quand ton désir d'être père deviendra par trop fort ? Hein, combien ?

- Crois-tu que mon amour pour toi soit si faible ?

- Il l'a été assez pour me repousser à notre mariage !

- Cette vieille affaire revient sur le tapis ?

- Oui, elle m'a montré combien ton amour pouvait avoir de limites !

- J'ai passé ce cap ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime malgré tout, tu entends ? Je t'aime malgré que tu aies été un homme et que cet homme était mon pire ennemi à Poudlard, je t'aime malgré les traumatismes que tes viols t'ont causé, je t'aime malgré la mort de notre enfant, je t'aime malgré que tu ne puisses plus être enceinte.

_Il s'était arrêté de parler en prenant sa compagne par ses épaules. Il la dévisagea et ancra ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle/il le soutint avec courage. Son regard argenté aurait pu glacer n'importe qui ignorant sa réelle personnalité. Or, Harry connaissait toute la fragilité dont était empreinte la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'allait pas se laisser repousser pour un prétexte aussi difficile soit-il._

- Tu es à moi ! Et je suis à toi ! Aucun bébé au monde ne nous séparera !

- Oh Harry, c'est comme un carreau d'arbalète dans mon cœur ! Je ne pourrais me faire à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'enfant si je sais que toi aussi tu en souffres !

- Non…

- Laisses-moi finir ! Je sais que ta famille, tes parents t'ont manqué ! Tu as un désir si fort de créer "ta" famille qu'un jour cela brisera notre couple ! Je préfère partir avant que notre relation en soit détruite !

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir !

- Me retiendrais-tu contre mon gré ?

- Tu sais bien que non !

- Dans ce cas, c'est décidé ! Cela fait deux jours que je sais pour ma stérilité ! Et hier, j'ai loué un meublé qui était justement libre.

- S'il te plait, Drena, je t'aime, ne me laisses pas, ne me laisses pas !

- Je t'aime aussi et c'est pourquoi je pars !

_Elle/il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers leur chambre, elle/il monta les escaliers avec une certaine urgence. Alors qu'elle/il avait sorti sa malle, elle/il y enfourna ses affaires en vrac. D'un coup de baguette, ses affaires se rangèrent plus minutieusement. Elle/il tourna la tête vers la porte et vit Harry accoté au chambranle._

- Tu es toujours aussi décidée !

- Oui, Harry !

- Ne me quitte pas mon amour ! Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

- Un célibataire très couru ! Crois-tu que j'ignorais ce que l'on disait de notre couple ? Que j'étais un monstre de transmuté ? Comment l'ancien mangemort que j'étais pouvait oser être la maîtresse du "survivant" ? Crois-tu que j'ignorais le dégoût que je pouvais soulever à mon passage ? Tu verras, elles te courront toutes après, toutes !

_Elle/il lui tourna le dos et repris son activité. Quand ce fut fait, elle/il tira la malle vers la porte. Harry lui en bloquait l'accès._

- Laisse-moi passer !

- S'il te plait, mon amour, reste, reste !

- Adieu Harry ! Adieu !

_Elle/il usa pour la première fois de magie instinctive et repoussa son amour sur le côté. A moitié assommé, Harry entendit le vacarme que fit la malle qui descendait les marches. Il se releva à grand peine et descendit l'envolée de marches. Trop tard, Drena avait transplané avec son bagage._

* * *

**Six mois plus tard dans le Chemin de Traverse.**

_Drena venait de quitter son meublé et se promenait dans les rues. Elle/il avait prit deux jours de congés. Elle/il n'avait jamais arrêté de travailler pour Ron. Elle/il avait bien tenté de demander une mutation mais son chef avait refusé. Elle/il restait à la fois la meilleure secrétaire qu'il n'ait jamais eut mais aussi une de ses meilleures amies. Sa rupture avec Harry n'était pas, pour Ron, une excuse de l'éloigner. Elle/il avait continué à fréquenter les Weasley._

_La jeune femme se dirigea chez Mme Guipure. Elle/il avait besoin d'une nouvelle robe de sorcier pour le travail. Elle/il ne s'habillait pas toujours comme une moldue même si elle appréciait le sex-appeal que cela lui donnait. Alors qu'elle/il enfilait une belle robe violette, une nouvelle cliente entra accompagnée de son amie._

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Brown ! C'est pourquoi ?

- Je dois me marier dans six mois et j'aimerais vos conseils pour ma robe de mariée !

- Oooh, c'est merveilleux ! C'est avec Harry Potter, non ?

- Oui ! Je suis si heureuse…

- Oh regarde, Lavande, cette robe, elle t'irait si bien !_Intervint l'amie, Parvati Patil, en fait_.

_Drena manqua de choir. Elle/il se reprit et s'asseya sur le tabouret. Elle/il n'écoutait, non… elle/il n'entendait plus tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle/il avait évité de lire la Gazette du Sorcier ces six derniers mois. Ainsi, ignorait-elle qu'il s'était "trouvé" une nouvelle fiancée. Quelle idiote avait-elle été de croire que le chagrin le tiendrait éloigné des autres femmes ! Elle/il ôta la robe et partit de la boutique sans bruit. Elle/il avançait dans la rue comme dans un brouillard. Elle/il ne voyait pas les passants qui la dévisageaient. Elle/il avait un visage livide comme si la mort allait la prendre. Ses yeux gris étaient ternes et sans vie. Elle/il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Elle/il fonça alors dans une large poitrine qui manqua de la faire tomber sur les pavés mais un bras musclé la retint à temps._

_Elle/il leva la tête et reconnut son vieil ami Blaise. Elle/il posa alors son front contre le poitrail accueillant et s'effondra, en larmes. Il l'enlaça fermement et murmura à son oreille._

- Je te ramène chez toi.

_Elle/il répondit en hochant de la tête. Il transplana avec elle jusqu'au meublé. Elle/il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et s'apprêtait à la laisser mais elle le retint. Il la rejoignit et l'enlaça. Elle/il continua longtemps à pleurer dans les bras de son ami sans qu'il cherche à la faire parler. Elle/il finit par s'endormir._

_Elle/il se réveilla complètement amorphe. L'odeur du café l'attira vers la cuisine. Elle/il trouva Blaise en train de préparer le petit déjeuner._

- Alors, ma grande ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux, merci !

- Que t'est il arrivé ?

- Je… Harry… il…

- Tu as découvert qu'il va se marier !

- Je… oui !

- Tu sais, tout le monde a trouvé qu'il était allé vite en besogne !

- Tout le monde ?

- Oui, Hermione et Ron pensent qu'il cherche à t'oublier ! Après sa période "alcoolique", il est passé par la "baise" intensive ! Lavande et tout un tas de filles n'ont pas arrêté de papillonner autour lui !

- Ooh !

- Il ne l'aime pas !

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il voit une photo de toi, que quelqu'un lui parle de toi, il réagit très violemment.

- De toute façon, cela ne change rien ! Je reste stérile ! Rien de ce qu'il fera ne pourra changer cet état de fait !

- Très bien ! J'arrête de t'en parler ! As-tu faim ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

- Je n'ai pas faim mais je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul !

_Elle/il s'installa devant son assiette remplie d'œufs, de bacons. Elle/il avala d'un trait son jus d'orange. Concentrée sur son repas, elle/il remarqua que Blaise la dévisageait._

- Et si je te sortais ce soir ? Cela te changerait les idées !

- D'accord ! Où m'emmèneras-tu ?

- Dans le Londres moldu ! Cela te va ?

- Pas de problèmes !

_Elle/il lui sourit en enfournant une fourchette d'œuf et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la contempla très surpris. Décidemment Drago ou Drena, son ami ne changerait jamais._

* * *

**Trois mois plus tard – Ministère de la Magie**

_La foule avait envahi la totalité de la grande salle officielle du Ministère. On pouvait y voir évoluer de nombreuses têtes rousses. En effet, les Weasley étaient on ne peut plus bien vu dans la société et c'était sans doute dû au fait qu'Arthur était devenu le nouveau Ministère de la Magie. Des airs de violons emplissaient la salle._

_Soudain, un homme noir vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de cérémonie surgit en haut des marches. Il fut rejoint par une blonde splendide vêtue d'une robe rouge moldue très longue et très moulante qui finissait par une traîne. Un rouge à lèvre flamboyant ourlait sa bouche pulpeuse. Ses magnifiques yeux gris étaient fardés en noir charbonneux. Des bracelets-joncs argentés ornaient ses bras fins tandis qu'un torque agrémentait son cou aristocratique. Elle posa son bras sur celui de son cavalier._

_Nombre de participants s'étaient arrêté de parler pour dévisager le couple atypique qui venait d'apparaître. Harry lui aussi tourna la tête, Lavande était pendue à son bras. Il se figea. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Drena était resplendissante et les autres hommes étaient admiratifs devant sa beauté froide que la robe rouge avait l'air de rendre plus "chaude"._

_Sa main posée sur le bras de Blaise, Drena descendait les marches en ondulant des hanches. Elle/il souriait mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Elle/il avait tout de suite trouvé le visage aimé. Elle/il savait que lui aussi l'avait vue. Blaise l'amena auprès du Ministre qui l'embrassa sur les joues. Ron et Hermione l'enlacèrent avec chaleur. Ils firent de même avec Blaise. Ce dernier avait emmené son amie faire le tour du monde afin de lui changer les idées. A tel point que la Gazette du Sorcier avait tout de suite dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela les avaient fait rire ainsi que leurs proches amis. Le seul qui y avait cru était Harry. Depuis, il battait froid à Blaise._

_Drena prit beaucoup de plaisir à naviguer au milieu des invités. Elle/il était sans cesse abordée par des hommes qui flirtaient avec elle. Elle/il reçut bien quelques regards de dégoûts mais elle/il n'y prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps. Elle/il prit un verre de champagne et sortit de la salle. Elle/il contempla la fontaine magique. Quelqu'un arriva dans son dos qui la fit sursauter en posant une main sur sa taille. Drena se retourna et son regard rencontra une paire de yeux verts étincelants._

- Harry ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais te voir ! Tu es magnifique, comme d'habitude !

- Retires ta main s'il te plait !

- Pourquoi ? Cela te gênes ?

- Oui, cela me gênes ! Tu es fiancé et tu te maries dans trois mois !

- Et alors… ?

- Tu ne lui es pas fidèle ?

- Non !

- Tu as couché avec d'autres femmes ?

- Oui !

- Alors, tu m'as fait cocue aussi !

- Non ! Pas toi !

- Pourquoi la trompes-tu ?

- Pour t'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas !

_A peine avait-il dit ces mots, qu'il l'enlaça fermement et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche fardée. Il darda sa langue et Drena la laissa entrer puis le repoussa._

- Arrêtes, s'il te plait ! On pourrait nous voir !

- Tu as peur que ton amant nous surprenne ?

- Mon amant ?

- Oui, Blaise !

- Hein ?

_Et Harry lui imprima à nouveau un baiser, qui cette fois-ci fut plus fougueux et langoureux. Drena gémit en attrapant la nuque de Harry. Il l'a plaqua contre un mur. Un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle/il le sentait qui tâtonnait dans son dos. Il cherchait à ouvrir la porte d'un placard. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un fatras sans nom. Harry plaqua son amante contre la porte. Il souleva la robe et en profita pour caresser les longues cuisses fuselées. Il regrettait ce corps si élancé si beau si éloigné de celui de Lavande. Il avait descendu sa bouche sur la peau fine du cou. Il mordillait la carotide. Le souffle de Drena se fit erratique. Elle/il s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant. Ses jambes lui semblaient en coton. Elle/il entendit une exclamation de la bouche de Harry. Il venait d'arriver entre les cuisses et avait découvert qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements._

- Petite coquine, va !

- Mumm !

_Elle/il ne put répondre. Il avait enfoncé ses doigts dans la vulve qui se révéla très accueillante. Il reprit sa bouche et entama un chaud ballet entre sa langue et celle de sa maîtresse. Elle/il ne savait plus où s'accrocher sur ce grand corps musclé. Elle/il n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs de plaisir. Harry raffermit alors sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme cette fois-ci. Drena hoqueta de surprise quand elle sentit le phallus envahir son antre chaud. Elle/il enfonça ses ongles__ dans __ de dos son amant et se mit à haleter sous les coups de boutoir de plus en plus ardents. Elle/il souffla à l'oreille de Harry._

- Tu es… tu es… au… au… fond ! Aaaaahhh, ouiiiiiiiiii !

_Il continua à la pilonner avec ardeur et rage. Il se dit qu'elle était à lui, à lui seul. Il voulait la possédait entièrement afin qu'elle oublie "son" Blaise. Dans de grands coups de reins, il finit par se vider dans le corps accueillant. Il parsema alors son visage de dizaines de baisers._

- Oh Drena, Drena, je t'aime, tu es à moi, à moi !

- Ooooh, Harry ! Non ! Tu vas te marier ! Dans trois mois

- Ma chérie !

- Non !

_Elle/il s'envoya un sort de nettoyage puis se rajusta. Elle/il fit apparaître un miroir et repassa un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres puis remit en place sa coiffure._

- C'est fini, Harry ! Ce que nous venons de faire est un incident de parcours qui ne doit jamais se renouveler ! Tu entends.

- Mais… Drena… JE T'AIME !

- NON, tu ne dois plus m'aimer ! Adieu mon amour !

_Drena sortit du placard avec une grâce aristocratique dont elle ne semblait jamais se départir. Sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta le Ministère._


	11. Quand les dieux jouent avec les hommes

**Chapitre 11 : Quand les dieux jouent avec les hommes !**

_Un homme aux cheveux noirs marchait de long en large d'une petite pièce attenante à une petite chapelle. Par intermittence, il s'arrêtait et regardait la porte en se mordant les ongles. Ses cheveux que son amie Hermione s'était évertuée à coiffer étaient ébouriffés à force d'y passer nerveusement ses mains. Entra en trombe un rouquin très volubile._

- Tu verrais le monde ! Y'a même l'autre saloperie de Skeeter !

- Oh la la !

- Quoi, Harry ? Tu as l'air nerveux !

- Je… je ne suis plus aussi sûr !

- Comment ? Tu nous rebats les oreilles depuis des mois avec ton mariage, que Lavande te rendra heureux ! Que cette fois c'est la bonne !

- C'est que… je… !

- Oui ?

- Je L'ai revue hier dans le Chemin de Traverse !

- Qui ?

- Drena !

- Oh Harry !

- Ron, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ?

- Ce que tu dois faire ? Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire même si je désapprouve ce mariage avec Lavande !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une de tes ex ?

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'avais choisie, elle !

- Je… ne pouvais plus avoir Drena ! Et puisqu'Elle m'avait quitté pour que je puisse être père, je me suis dit que n'importe quelle femme serait bonne pour cela !

- Oh Harry !

- Arrêtes avec tes "Oh Harry" !

- Je ne te poserai qu'UNE seule question !

- Oui ?

- Aimes-tu Lavande ?

- Hein ?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ! _Ricana Ron_.

- Je… Non… je ne l'aime pas !

- Alors pourquoi l'épouses-tu ?

- Parce que tout le monde se marie autour de moi, tout le monde a des enfants autour de moi !

- Harry ! Je ne peux pas décider à ta place ! Je n'aurais qu'un conseil à te donner ! Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, ne l'épouses pas ! Tu serais malheureux et elle aussi !

- D'accord !

_Ron le laissa seul. Harry avait toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions. Enfin, presque ! se dit le jeune homme roux. Harry finit par sortir et se mit face à l'officiant. Il avait les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et enfonçait ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains._

_Comme pour son mariage raté avec Drena, la musique nuptiale s'éleva dans les cieux. Les deux enfants de Ron et Hermione s'avançaient doucement dans l'allée centrale. Ils jetaient des pétales de roses sous les pas de Parvati Patil; la demoiselle d'honneur, qui les suivait._

_La future épousée entra alors dans la petite chapelle. Elle portait une robe blanche recouverte de fanfreluches et autres dentelles. Certaines personnes ricanèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de comparer cette mariée-là à la grâce aristocratique de la précédente._

_Le marié regardait à peine sa fiancée mais lui tendit quand même la main. L'officiant commença son ouvrage. Harry était effaré d'entendre les paroles qui allaient le lier définitivement à cette femme. Vint alors la phrase fatidique et hautement symbolique même chez les sorciers._

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais !

_A peine ses mots étaient-il émit qu'une voix froide et sèche y répondait._

- Moi, je m'y oppose !

- Narcissa Malefoy ! _S'écrièrent plusieurs invités_. ENCORE !!!

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Harry plein d'espoir et dévisageant Narcissa et les personnes qui l'accompagnaient._

_Narcissa Malefoy avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Derrière elle, un Blaise, tout sourire, tirait une Drena apparemment muselée et entravée par des sorts de mutisme et d'impedimenta. La jeune femme était rouge de colère et ses yeux gris étaient orageux et lançaient des éclairs à sa mère et à son ami._

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda à son tour l'officiant._

- Parce qu'il… a… ENGROSSÉ MA FILLE !

_A ces mots, l'assemblée s'exclama avec force. Les yeux de Harry brillaient de joie et dévorait Drena des yeux cherchant une réponse. Elle/il évitait son regard._

- Je croyais qu'elle était stérile ! _Hurla Lavande_.

- Faut croire que non ! _Jubila Narcissa_.

- Mais, mais, mais… _reprit la mariée en regardant__Harry et le ventre quasiment plat de Drena_, tu… tu… tu… m'as TROMPÉE !

- Euuh… beeennnn… _Gémit Harry qui rentrait les épaules en attendant l'orage_.

_Parmi les invités et amis de Harry, certains hurlèrent de rire et de joie. Ces personnes n'étaient rien d'autre que la famille Weasley au complet ainsi que Remus Lupin et son épouse Nymphadora, le professeur Mc Gonagal, Hagrid et quelques autres. Rita Skeeter jubilait et sa plume à papotes grattait son parchemin à qui mieux mieux. Pensez-donc un deuxième mariage avorté pour Harry Potter._

_La famille de Lavande et Parvati s'étaient rapproché d'elle et la soutenait. Madame Brown chuchota à l'oreille de sa fille qui se mit à hurler._

- JE VEUX UN MEDICOMAGE ! JE VEUX SAVOIR SI C'EST VRAI !

_Quelqu'un se leva et s'approcha de l'autel. C'était Mme Pomfresh._

- Si vous avez confiance, je peux faire un test tout de suite !

- Oui ! _Affirma Lavande_.

_Narcissa jubilait de plus bel et aida Blaise à approcher encore Drena qui gesticulait comme un beau diable et essayait d'empêcher le test._

- Par contre, Madame Malefoy, j'aimerais demander son accord à votre fille.

_Narcissa fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête tout en cherchant le soutien auprès de Blaise._

- Madame Pomfresh, _Intervint celui-ci_. Voyez-vous quand Drena a eut la confirmation de sa grossesse, Madame Malefoy et moi l'avons poussée à le dire à Harry. Elle a refusé arguant qu'il fallait qu'il vive sa vie. Et pourtant, on lui a dit que c'était elle qui avait décidé de le quitter et sous prétexte de stérilité. Or comme elle est enceinte, pour nous c'était logique qu'elle revienne vers Harry mais elle est plus têtue qu'une mule.

- Je souhaite néanmoins entendre sa voix !

_Blaise soupira et prononça la fin du sort ainsi que celui d'impedimenta._

- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE HARRY ANNULE SON MARIAGE NI QUE VOUS FASSIEZ CE TEST SUR MOI ! _Hurla Drena_.

_Harry s'approcha du groupe et se tint devant Drena. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. Il se retourna vers Madame Pomfresh._

- Dîtes-moi ? En tant que père potentiel, puis-je vous autoriser à pratiquer ce test ?

- Bien sûr ! _Sourit l'infirmière scolaire_.

_Des sourires immenses mangèrent le visage des proches des deux amants. Madame Pomfresh prononça alors son sort en direction du ventre de Drena. Une sorte de petit rayon sortit alors du ventre et comme si on était dans un cinéma une projection de l'intérieur du corps féminin se matérialisa sous les yeux de l'assistance. D'un autre sort, l'infirmière augmenta la résolution de l'hologramme magique et tout le monde put voir alors le fœtus qui avait prit place dans le corps soi-disant stérile de Drena._

_Celle-ci baissa la tête. Elle/il ne pourrait plus s'opposer ni se buter. Elle/il n'avait plus d'excuses pour ne pas revenir dans la vie de Harry, excepté son orgueil. Un doigt sous le menton lui releva la tête et elle/il croisa un regard vert et éblouissant de joie. Il s'avança et posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres douces. Il l'enlaça par la taille et elle/il s'agrippa aux larges épaules._

- Toujours ton sale caractère, ma chérie !

- Pfffuuu !

_Un cri digne d'une harpie résonna dans la petite chapelle et certains invités posèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Prenant ses jupes à pleines mains, Lavande fonça sur Harry, elle s'arrêta devant lui, leva le bras et donna un coup de poing d'une rare violence au milieu du visage de Harry. Celui-ci tout surprit sombra dans l'inconscience._

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard chez Harry**

- Harry, Harry, réveilles-toi ! _Cria Fred_.

- Hello, la belle au bois qui dort ? _Ria Georges_.

- Harry, tu vas te réveiller ? _Dit Ron en le secouant comme un prunier_.

- Harry, mon amour, si tu ne veux pas que je m'en ailles, tu as intérêt à te réveiller ! _Susurra Drena_.

- Mmmmh, oui ! J'ai mal au nez et au crâne ! _Grogna t'il_.

_On l'avait allongé sur son canapé avec une poche de glace sur le nez. Tout le monde autour de lui était hilare. Certes Hermione était quelque réprobatrice mais ils papotaient tous avec volubilité. Le bonheur régnait dans la maison, Harry n'avait pas épousé Lavande et Drena était enceinte._

_Narcissa s'approcha de Harry et lui posa une question._

- Harry, je me souviens que vous m'aviez dit de vous demander avant d'agir mais j'ai bien fait d'agir, non ?

- A n'en pas douter, Narcissa, à n'en pas douter ! Ma Drena m'est revenue et elle attend notre enfant ! Rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureux. Tu restes, hein, ma chérie ! _S'inquiéta soudainement l'auror_.

- Oui mon amour mais je me suis fait une nouvelle ennemie en Lavande Brown.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais si nous demandions aux elfes de maison de nous amener le repas de noces ici ! Nous pourrions tous manger, non ? Les enfants ont faim et moi aussi.

- Vous avez raison, chère Molly ! _Répondit Narcissa_.

_Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine afin de s'organiser. Le reste des hôtes de Harry les suivirent qui pour mettre la table, qui pour agrémenter la salle à manger. Leur but était évidemment de laisser les amoureux tout seuls._

_Harry balança le sac de glace par terre. Il attrapa la taille de Drena et la fit tomber sur lui. Il prit ses lèvres avec fièvre puis s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille. Un ronronnement sortit de la gorge féminine. Elle/il ondula sur son amant en des mouvements lents et lascifs. Les larges mains masculines descendirent et remontèrent la robe de sorcière, en glissant, caressant, ondulant sur les jambes fines de sa compagne. Elles se posèrent ensuite sur les fesses fermes et rondes._

- En tous cas, c'est la preuve de l'incompétence du docteur Rowling ! _Hurla Narcissa vers la cuisine_.

_Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le couple se caresser et s'embrasser. Eux aussi stoppèrent leurs ébats, très gênés._

- Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? _Leur demanda t'elle nullement choquée_.

- Co… comment ? _Bafouilla Harry_.

- Je dis que le docteur Rowling est une incompétente en gynécomagie. Cette idiote a oublié que la magie est puissante chez les Malefoy et la magie de Drena a réparé son utérus. Tu ne l'as pas expliqué à Harry, ma chérie ?

- Je… nous… n'étions pas vraiment en train de parler, maman !

- J'avais remarqué ! Bon, la tablée est prête ! Tous vos proches vous attendent !

_Drena se redressa et se leva. Harry fit de même mais attrapa la taille de sa compagne avec tendresse. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle. Ils furent accueillis par des exclamations de joie._

* * *

**Trois mois plus tard chez les Potter**

_Des chants d'oiseaux emplissaient la véranda. C'était un sort que Narcissa Malefoy avait lancé depuis le matin. Quelques papillons voletaient et se posaient de temps à autre sur les plantes et les meubles de rotins. Une théière et une tasse laissaient échapper une fumerolle de chaleur._

_A côté de la table basse, un transat accueillait le corps alangui d'une parturiente. Le ventre qui commençait à bien s'arrondir était caressé par une main fine où brillait un anneau d'or. Sa propriétaire poussait de longs soupirs d'ennuis. Plusieurs livres traînaient au sol, des aiguilles à tricoter magiques avaient arrêté leur ouvrage. Alors que la jeune mère se levait à peine, elle vit surgir deux elfes de maison et une grande femme blonde devant elle._

- Recouches-toi ma chérie ! Pense au bébé !

- Oui, maîtresse, il faut vous reposer ! _Grincèrent les deux elfes en chœur_.

- Mais je m'ennuie et j'ai envie de marcher.

- Le docteur Carrier a dit d'y aller doucement car malgré tout tu restes fragile !

- Il n'a pas dit que je devais rester allongée.

_Drena se mit à inspirer longuement et profondément. Elle/il serra ses poings si forts que ses ongles s'imprimèrent dans la peau. Trois mois, trois mois que sa mère, son mari et ses elfes l'avaient "enveloppée dans un cocon de coton". Elle/il n'arrivait pas à leur faire comprendre qu'elle/il n'était pas en porcelaine._

_Ils avaient réussi à la mettre en colère. Petit à petit, les objets de la véranda lévitèrent autour d'elle tandis que sa mère et les elfes continuaient à l'abreuver de conseils et de plaintes. Ils se mirent à ensuite à tournoyer autour des vivants. Les papillons essayaient de les éviter. Puis ce fut le tour des meubles de se mettre à voler. Drena n'entendait plus rien tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Une immense bouffée de chaleur et de magie l'envahit en prenant source plus bas… dans son ventre. Ni les cris de sa mère, ni les pleurs des elfes n'arrivèrent à lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité._

- DRENA !

_Les objets continuaient à évoluer._

- Drena, ma chérie ! C'est moi Harry !

_Ils tombèrent au sol et Drena se tourna vers son mari les larmes aux yeux._

- Harry ?

- Oui, ma douce ! Alors ? On ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs ?

- Non ! C'est le bébé ! Il ajoute ses pouvoirs aux miens alors quand je suis en colère, je ne contrôle plus ma magie.

- Viens là ! Viens dans mes bras !

_Elle/il s'y précipita dans les bras de son mari en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ils s'étaient mariés en toute intimité avec uniquement leurs proches à peine une semaine après le fiasco Lavande._

- Que se passe t'il ma douce ?

- Vous me brimez !

- Comment cela ?

- Vous ne me laissez plus rien faire et vous m'obligez à rester allongée alors que le docteur Carrier n'a jamais dit que je devais rester couchée !

- Qui cela "nous" ?

- Maman, Dobby, Winky ET toi !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Jamais le docteur n'a demandé que tu restes couchée !

- Et puis, tu ne me sors plus ! Tu m'empêches d'aller travailler ne serait-ce que trois-quatre heures ! Et je ne vois même plus Hermione et Ron, et encore moins Blaise, espèce de jaloux ! Et on ne fait même plus l'amour !

- Excuse-moi ma douce ! Je te promets que cela ira mieux ! Nous allons te laisser plus de liberté. Et je vais te faire l'amour ! Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi Harry !

_Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta à l'étage vers leur chambre à coucher._

* * *

**Trois mois plus tard chez les Potter**

- Je te déteste !

- Voyons, Drena ! _Dit Narcissa_.

- Si, si, maman, je le déteste ! Et puis, je ne veux pas aller à Ste Mangouste !

- Et pourquoi ? _Demanda Narcissa_.

- Parce que je suis née au Manoir Malefoy et je veux que mon fils naisse dans la maison de son père !

- Allez, ma douce, je veux que tu ailles là-bas, je m'inquiète pour toi avec tes antécédents ! _Insista Harry_.

- Et bien, je m'en fiche et je te déteste, c'est de ta faute après tout !

- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

- Parce que c'est à cause de toi que je suis enceinte et donc à cause de toi si je souffre !

- C'est normal que tu souffres, tu es en train d'accoucher !

_La jeune femme s'agrippa alors au bras de son mari sous le coup d'une contraction. Il la soutint._

- Harry, emmènes-moi dans notre chambre, c'est là que notre enfant naîtra !

- C'est comme tu veux !

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard au même endroit.**

_Drena, toujours plus pâle, était allongée dans son lit. Son bébé était contre elle en train de téter. Harry les regardait avec tendresse. Il était heureux si heureux. Il vivait avec celle qu'il aimait mais en plus il était PAPA. Il embrassa Drena et le bébé sur le front._

- Alors, comment allons-nous l'appeler ce petit ange ? _Demanda Harry_.

- James évidemment ! _Rétorqua Drena_.

- Je t'adore, ma douce ! Nous sommes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre! Alors, ce bout de chou s'appellera James Drago Potter !

_Harry eut alors l'impression qu'on venait de lui faire cadeau du soleil tant le sourire de sa femme était lumineux et généreux._

* * *

Je tiens à souligner que ceci n'est pas la fin...

* * *


	12. Maudits Mangemorts

**Chapitre 12 : Maudits mangemorts**

**10 octobre 2008 – un château caché d'Islande**.

- Bien, mes amis, nous sommes les derniers ! L'attaque contre Drena Malefoy, il y a trois ans, a encore clairsemé nos rangs. Néanmoins, depuis deux ans, nous avons été rejoints par quelques nouvelles recrues.

- Ouaaiiis ! _Hurlèrent les mangemorts masqués_.

- L'une d'entre elle, s'est résolument tournée vers la magie noire et a souhaité nous rejoindre. Elle souhaite s'axer comme d'autres ici présents sur une vengeance tenace contre les Potter. J'agrée fortement ce souhait. Etes-vous contente ?

- Oui, merci ! J'ai déjà trouvé la façon de toucher la personne qui compte le plus pour Potter ! _Grinça une voix féminine_.

- Et qui s'inclut remarquablement dans notre plan de déstabilisation de l'assassin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après ce qu'il vivra dans quelques semaines, il nous sera plus facile d'accéder à lui pour le tuer ainsi que sa femme et son fils !

- Je souhaite que vous me laissiez sa femme ! _Reprit la mangemorte_.

- Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez un compte à régler avec elle ! Vous devez faire partie de ce club qui a pignon sur rue dans l'allée des embrumes ! _Rigola le chef_.

- Effectivement, j'en fais partie, j'en suis même la trésorière et je puis vous dire qu'il y a déjà plus de cent adhérents, des femmes pour la plupart, au "Club des Sorciers Exigeant Le Divorce de Harry Potter et de Drena Malefoy". Aucune des adhérentes ne supporte de voir ce transmuté, fils de mangemort, coucher et avoir des enfants avec "l'Elu" !

- Ouarf ! Les femmes vont parfois jusqu'à des extrémités qui nous dépassent, nous les hommes. En attendant bienvenue à toi et aux autres parmi nous !

_L'ensemble des mangemorts se mirent à crier leur approbation et leurs bienvenues._

* * *

**1er novembre 2008 – Ecole des Sorciers de Poudlard**

_La Directrice venait de finir son discours. Elle était réputée pour faire des discours autrement plus succincts que le défunt Albus Dumbledore. Elle venait de déclarer ouverte la nouvelle Coupe des Cinq Sorciers. De nombreux élèves et anciens élèves furent surpris d'apprendre qu'après une grande coopération inter-ministère, il avait été décidé d'intégrer à cette compétition les écoles nationales de sorcellerie de Norvège et d'Espagne._

_On pouvait donc voir aux couleurs habituelles de Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beaux-bâtons être ajoutées celles de colorées de l'école ibérique et blanches de l'école scandinave._

_Harry et Drena, enlacés, regardaient cela avec nostalgie. En effet, à cette occasion, on avait invité les anciens participants et leurs camarades de leur année. La jeune femme de vingt huit ans tenait son bébé âgé de cinq mois dans ses bras. Elle/il entendit alors son mari s'exclamer. Ses amis Hermione et Ron venaient d'arriver._

- Harry, Drena comment allez-vous ? _S'écria Hermione_.

- Nous allons parfaitement bien ! _Dit Harry en tendant son fils à Hermione qui en était la marraine_.

- Comme il a grandi ! _Dit-elle pendant que Ron embrassait Drena_. Tu l'allaites toujours, dis-moi ?

- Oui ! _Répondit la jeune femme_. C'est pourquoi je l'ai amené avec nous.

_Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda le ventre de Drena qui avait perdu tout son poids de grossesse mais dont le ventre était bien rond. Elle releva la tête et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux._

- Dis-moi, ne me dis pas que tu es déjà enceinte ?

- Euh… oui !

- Mais tu as l'air d'en être à quatre mois !

- Et bien… _Murmura la future mère rougissante_.

_Harry se rengorgea devant son amie et prit son épouse par l'épaule. Celle-ci se remit à rougir de plus bel._

- En fait… _Dit Harry_… j'étais plutôt impatient et dès son retour de couches, nous faisions déjà l'amour et voilà…

- Drena, pour quelqu'un de stérile, je te trouve des similitudes avec les lapines ! _Ria Ron_.

- Ron ! _S'offusquèrent Drena et Hermione_.

- Ahahahaha ! _Rirent Fred, George et Blaise qui venaient de les rejoindre_.

_Harry, fier comme un paon que le ventre de sa femme expose sa virilité, riait aussi accompagné par Ron. Pour bien montrer sa désapprobation, Hermione entraîna Drena avec elle vers le buffet._

- Et bien, mon vieux ! On peut dire que tu sais y faire ! _Ricana Fred en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry_.

- Vous résisteriez à une femme aussi belle ? _Argua t-il_.

Non ! Pas du tout ! Surtout que tu nous l'as soufflé sous le nez ! _Reprit Georges_.

- Pfff, vous n'aviez aucune chance contre mon charme ravageur ! _Ria t'il._

_Ils riaient tous les cinq avec bonheur. Ils s'intéressaient à la nouvelle Coupe de Feu et allèrent à la rencontre des juges._

_Alors que la soirée avançait doucement, un hurlement de douleur submergea la salle. Harry se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers l'origine du cri. Il fendait la foule avec désespoir, il avait reconnu la voix de sa femme. Il la trouva auprès du buffet, elle/il était entourée de Madame Pomfresh, du professeur Mc Gonagall et d'Hermione qui tenait leur fils dans ses bras. La magnifique silhouette blonde se tordait de douleur à même le sol. Drena grimaçait et se tenait les hanches en criant des "Non" !_

_Harry repoussa tout le monde et s'asseya à son côté. Il passa sa main sur le visage ruisselant de sueur._

- Drena, mon amour !

- Ooh, Ha… Harr… Harryyyy ! J'ai mal, si mal ! C'est comme si je revivais la transmutation ! Nooon ! Je revis la transmutation.

_Harry, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou à Ste Mangouste ! __Insista Minerva._

_L'auror obtempéra et son épouse fut emmenée aussitôt à Ste Mangouste par le réseau de cheminée. Par une chance incroyable, le docteur Carrier était à l'accueil à remettre un dossier à une secrétaire. Il se précipita vers les arrivants parmi lesquels il y avait Mme Pomfresh, Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux et Blaise._

- Que se passe t'il monsieur Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Elle souffre ! Elle pense que c'est une transmutation !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! La transmutation est à sens unique !

- Docteur ! _Intervint Hermione_. J'ai ressenti de la magie noire la toucher après qu'elle ait but un verre. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'elle a bu mais dans les minutes qui ont suivi, j'ai sentit comme un filet de magie noire qui s'abattait sur elle.

_Tandis que Drena était emmenée vers un boxe de consultation, le médecin répondit à Hermione._

- Vous savez que Monsieur Lawrence, le Docteur Fink et moi-même suivons de près le cas de Drena ! Or, Madame Malefoy nous a apprit qu'il existait une solution pour inverser le processus de transmutation et qu'il était, JUSTEMENT, basé sur la magie noire. Cela met en danger la vie du jeteur de sort mais surtout celle des transmutés, surtout si une transmutée est enceinte.

_Harry et Hermione se regardèrent effarés._

- Elle… elle… elle… l'est ! _Bégaya Harry_.

- Alors trêve de bavardages, car elle peut mourir !

- POURQUOI ! _Hurla Harry_.

- Parce que le corps de votre femme redevenant celui d'un homme, le bébé et le placenta vont se fusionner avec son corps d'homme. Le bébé va mourir mais Drena aussi.

- NOOOOONNNNN !

- Harry ! _Souffla tristement Hermione en prenant son ami dans ses bras_.

_Le médecin se précipita alors auprès de Drena qui hurlait de plus en plus de douleur. On pouvait entendre ses "non" pathétiques, ses poignants "mon bébé", et ses bouleversants "Harry"._

_Ce dernier était tantôt retenu par ses amis quand sa femme l'appelait, tantôt soutenu quand le silence se faisait dans la pièce où souffrait Drena. Les coudes sur les cuisses, Harry se tenait le visage dans les mains et pleurait. Le temps lui paraissait long et l'attente n'était émaillée que par les va et vient des soignants qui s'affairaient auprès de son épouse. Les heures passaient inexorablement._

_Harry vit s'approcher la secrétaire qui lui avait fait remplir le dossier d'admission. Elle lui remet une enveloppe._

- Cela vient d'arriver par hibou ! Je vous aie amené cette lettre car les hiboux n'ont pas droit de cité dans le secteur médical.

- Merci. _Répondit Harry_.

_Il ouvrit la lettre en se demandant ce que l'on pouvait bien lui vouloir dans un si grave moment._

**Cher Harry,**

**Ca y est ! La monstruosité qui te sert de femme doit être transmutée en sens inverse et avec de la chance, elle en sera morte puisque nous avons apprit qu'elle était enceinte.**

**Si elle survit jamais, je suppose que tu seras trop dégoûté pour continuer tes liens matrimoniaux avec un homme et peut être regarderas-tu à nouveau les vraies femmes.**

**Je t'attends, je t'attendrais, et je serais toujours là pour toi.**

**Signé : Une mangemort amoureuse.**

_Harry serra et froissa la lettre de colère, il s'était levé._

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, salope mais tu me le paieras. Tu paieras le mal que tu fais à la femme que j'aime.

_Blaise se jeta sur la lettre qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol. Il la lut et pâlit puis la passa aux autres. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres choqués. Ron ne réussit pas à se contenir._

- La haine de la différence est-elle si forte que l'on en vienne à tuer un bébé et sa mère ?

- Ron ! _Souffla Hermione_.

- Non, il faut que je parle, chérie. Vous savez tous que je ne portais pas du tout Drago dans mon cœur mais jamais, jamais, je ne lui aurais fait cela. Drena est ma secrétaire depuis des années et l'une de mes meilleures amies. Drago est devenu une femme formidable. Si ces salopes intolérantes, car ce sont des femmes envieuses qui lui reproche d'être ce qu'il est et d'être avec Harry, ne comprennent pas qu'elle vaut mille fois mieux qu'elles et qu'elle rend Harry heureux c'est qu'elles ne méritent pas de vivre !

- Ron !

- Non, Hermione… le baiser d'un détraqueur c'est tout ce que méritent ces salopes !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! _Grogna Blaise_. J'ai rencontré ces dingues du "Club des Sorciers Exigeant Le Divorce de Harry Potter et de Drena Malefoy", ce sont de grandes malades.

_Harry n'écoutait plus ses amis et regardait la porte derrière laquelle la femme qu'il aimait était en train de souffrir et de perdre un deuxième enfant. Une litanie emplissait tout son être, cognait dans sa tête et dans son cœur : "_Faites qu'elle ne meure pas, faites qu'elle ne meure pas, faites qu'elle ne meure pas, faites qu'elle ne meure pas, faites qu'elle ne meure pas, faites qu'elle ne meure pas…_"_

* * *

Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre car je l'ai écrit un peu au débotté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins. 


	13. S'adapter

**Chapitre 13 : S'adapter**

_Harry venait de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha très lentement. Il était anxieux. Qu'était devenue sa femme mais surtout allait-elle survivre ? Il fit encore quelque pas et le visage en triangle de Drago se tourna vers lui. Les cheveux aussi avaient changé. Ils étaient moins fins, et beaucoup moins longs. Ils arrivaient néanmoins en dessous des épaules de sa "femme". Il ne savait plus trop s'il devait dire sa femme ou son mari. C'était étrange. Il fut alors atterré de voir le ventre rond de Drago. Celui-ci rougit en voyant le visage étonné de son mari. Le docteur Carrier qui était encore là l'aborda._

- Je vois que vous êtes étonné que son ventre contienne encore votre enfant !

- Oui, je… je… me demandais pourquoi !

- Il semble que la magie du bébé cherche à le protéger. La transmutation n'est pas complète. Votre épouse souffre encore. Nous l'avons saturée de potions antidouleur !

- Je croyais que vous vouliez l'endormir ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas ! Il nous faut connaître ce qu'elle, euh ce qu'il ressent !

- Enfin, C'est une femme ou un homme ?

- Disons que la majeure partie est un homme ! Seuls ses organes reproducteurs sont ceux d'une femme ! Même ses hanches sont ceux d'un homme ! Ainsi si l'enfant survit la naissance sera difficile !

- Va t-il souffrir ?

- Vous parlez d'un éventuel accouchement ou de la fin de la transmutation ?

- Les deux !

- Oui ! Nous attendons de voir comment cela avance mais… je vous laisse quelques minutes avec lui !

- Merci docteur !

_Harry prit une chaise et se colla au lit. Il prit la main de Drago._

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Tu… tu rigoles ? Je souffre ! C'est pire qu'à Brasilia !

- Cela va aller, chérie !

- Cela va aller ? Je ne suis plus "ta" femme, et je risque à tout moment de perdre mon bébé ! Harry, je ne veux pas revivre cela pas encore, non pas encore ! Je ne crois pas que je le supporterais !

- Nous avons bien réussi à surmonter la mort de notre premier enfant pourquoi pas celui-ci !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Alors expliques-moi !

- Pour notre aîné, j'avais l'impression que j'avais été stupide, que je n'avais pas su contrer les mangemorts ! Maintenant, c'est mon corps, tu entends, mon corps qui ne veut plus de notre bébé !

- Chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je te promets que je ferais payer à cette garce de mangemort

- Qu…quoi ? _Gémit Drago_.

- J'ai reçu ce message !

_Drago prit le mot et le lut. Il le chiffonna, le jeta et fondit en sanglot._

- Drena ? _Dit Harry en prenant Drago dans ses bras_.

- Oh Harry, je vais ENCORE perdre un bébé !

- Mais non, je…

- Tais-toi ! Je vais ENCORE perdre un bébé et je suis QUASIMENT redevenu un homme ! J'aimais être une femme, ta femme ! Je suis QUOI aujourd'hui ? Hein, je suis QUOI ?

- Tu restes la mère de mes enfants !

- Tes enfants ? Nous n'avons que James ! J'ai perdu notre premier et je vais perdre celui-ci !

- Non, j'ai de l'espoir ! De l'espoir pour toi, de l'espoir pour notre bébé, de l'espoir pour nous !

- Et moi non !

- Oh Chérie !

- Si je reste un homme que deviendrons-nous ?

- Je ne pense pas que nous devions en discuter maintenant. Chérie, pour l'instant une seule chose m'inquiète que le bébé et toi surviviez ! Quand ce cap sera passé, alors nous discuterons ! D'accord ?

_Drago regarda Harry, ses yeux gris débordants de larmes. Il mit son visage ruisselant dans le cou de Harry et agrippa à pleines mains le pull de son mari. Ce dernier se mit à le bercer en chuchotant à son oreille des mots d'amour. Les mots tendres calmèrent quelque peu mais Drago se sentit beaucoup mieux quand son homme l'embrassa. Harry l'embrassait, lui Drago, un homme ! Soudain, le malade se tendit de douleur en tenant son ventre._

- Drago ? Chérie ?

- Har… Harry… je ne vais… pas bien… je… je vais mourir !

_Il s'écroula inconscient sur le lit._

- NOOOONNNN ! DRAGO !

_Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre._

- Docteur Carrier !

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Ma femme, elle a eut de nouvelles douleurs et elle s'est évanouie !

- J'y vais ! _Dit-il en envoyant une alarme auprès des autres soignants_.

_Harry revint dans la chambre. Le médicomage et les autres intervenants s'activaient avec fébrilité. Le corps de Drago se tordait de douleur. La sueur ruisselait sur son visage aristocratique. Là, en ce moment, il se fichait qu'il soit Drena ou Drago. La personne qu'il aimait, la mère de ses enfants, était en train de mourir. Il le sentait, il le voyait aux regards inquiets du Dr Carrier et de son personnel. Son Drago était en train de mourir et il avait peur. Il recula vers la porte et sortit de la pièce précipitamment. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir._

* * *

**Une heure plus tard.**

_Pour le soutenir, Blaise et Ron étaient de chaque côté de Harry qui se tenait le visage dans les mains. Il était tendu et anxieux. Il n'avait pas arrêté de jeter des coups d'œils vers la porte. Il vit alors le Docteur Carrier sortir de la chambre de Drago et se diriger vers lui._

- Monsieur Potter !

- Oui ?

- Voilà, je suis désolé mais…

- NOOONNN !

- … votre bébé est mort ! Quant à vo…tre… femme, elle se remet… doucement !

- Comment cela ?

- Nous avons réussi à extraire le bébé, sans dommages aucuns, et nous lui avons fait un diagnostic complet !

- Et ?

- Voilà, il est redevenu un homme complet. Il n'a plus aucuns organes féminins.

- Ma femme a disparu alors !

- Et bien… notre diagnostic a démontré que son genre sexuel suivrait un cycle !

- Un cycle ?

- Tous les deux ans, il, elle, changera de sexe.

- Quoi ?

- Dans deux ans, Drago redeviendra Drena, et deux plus tard, Drena redeviendra Drago.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- C'est une des conséquences de l'ingérence de la magie noire, en voulant contrer l'irréversibilité de la transmutation, elle ne l'a fait qu'à moitié, en quelque sorte.

- Mais… mais si Drena tombe enceinte quelques semaines avant une transmutation.

- Il vous faudra faire attention ! Vous ne devrez avoir aucuns rapports sans contraception dans les neufs mois précédent la "re-transmutation" sinon la vie de Drena et d'un bébé seraient à nouveau en danger !

- Je… je peux le voir ?

- Oui ! Allez-y !

_Ce fut doucement qu'il abaissa la clenche de la porte. Il entra tout aussi lentement puis s'approcha du lit. Drago était sereinement allongé et semblait dormir. Harry contempla le corps mince de son "compagnon" et baissa les yeux sur le ventre redevenu horriblement plat. Il prit la main de Drago et en embrassa la paume._

- Mon amour ? _Chuchota t'il_.

- Mummh…

- Drago ? Bon… je te laisse, tu dois te reposer ! _Dit-il en relâchant la main blanche et fine._

- Non, restes ! _Gémit Drago_. J'ai besoin de toi !

- Je reste, ne t'inquiètes pas repose-toi !

_Harry attira une chaise à lui et reprit la main aimée dans la sienne. Il s'asseya et attendit que son amour se réveille._

* * *

**3 jours après l'hospitalisation.**

_C'est dans les bras réconfortants de Harry que Drago transplana dans leur maison. Il était étroitement enlacé par son mari comme si celui-ci avait peur de le laisser échapper. Cela réconfortait le convalescent que Harry reste tendre et protecteur malgré qu'il soit redevenu un homme. Une fois arrivés, un vertige lui prit la tête et il dut se tenir fermement à la veste de son mari._

_Quand il entendit des vagissements ! Son bébé, son petit James était dans les bras de Molly. Drago se précipita pour le prendre contre lui et le câliner. Il le couvrit de baisers. James se mit à glousser sous les attentions de sa mère._

_Harry s'étonna que l'enfant ne soit pas plus rebuté que cela que sa "mère" soit un homme. Pourtant lui-même avait bien constaté que l'odeur de son "épouse" était plus musquée et que son menton piquait quelques fois. Il avait remarqué au cours du séjour à Ste Mangouste que Drago se rasait deux ou trois fois dans la même journée et prenait deux douches par jour._

_Ils n'avaient pas encore discuté de la façon dont ils géreraient les cycles de transmutation de Drago, tant socialement que familialement. Comment expliquer les choses à James et aux éventuels enfants à venir ? Comment se ferait-il appeler maman ou papa ? Serait-il l'époux ou l'épouse de Harry ? Ce dernier devra t'il l'appeler ma chérie ou non ? Partageraient-ils encore le même lit et la même chambre ? Et surtout feraient-ils encore l'amour quand Drago serait un homme ? Harry était toujours et pleinement amoureux mais toucher le corps d'un homme et lui faire l'amour l'angoissait. Il était hétéro et avoir des relations homosexuelles ne l'intéressait pas. Et pourtant quand il prenait Drago dans ses bras, il savait qu'il l'aimait comme la "femme" de sa vie ! Il se sentait perdu mais il devait mettre de côté ses appréhensions pour son fils et sa "femme" ! Ils avaient besoin de lui._

_Drago s'était assis sur leur canapé avec leur fils dans les bras. Molly et Hermione en avaient fait de même. Elles lui parlaient de James et de bonne adaptation au biberon. A cette évocation, Drago laissa s'écouler deux ou trois larmes. Cela lui manquerait de ne plus allaiter son fils. Harry passa derrière le canapé et enlaça les épaules de Drago pour le réconforter. Il l'embrassa dans le cou lui occasionnant alors un long frisson dans le dos. Drago, rasséréné par ce geste, sentit grandir en lui l'espoir que Harry accepte d'avoir une relation homosexuelle pendant son cycle masculin._

_Leurs amis restèrent avec eux pour le déjeuner et passèrent l'après-midi à se réjouir. Tout le monde voulait oublier que les mangemorts avaient occasionné la mort d'un deuxième bébé du couple. En fin de journée, ils laissèrent la famille Potter entre elle. Drago alla dans la cuisine et prépara le souper ainsi que le prochain biberon de James. Tandis que le repas mijotait doucement, il monta dans la nurserie pour donner son lait au petit. Assis dans le rocking-chair blanc, il accueillit Harry avec un sourire._

- Comment va t'il ? _Demanda ce dernier_.

- C'est un vrai petit ange ! Il a l'air d'avoir bien prit ma transmutation !

- Il t'a reconnu, il sait que tu es sa maman !

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Je veux qu'il m'appelle "maman" !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est en tant que femme que je l'ai attendu, c'est en tant que femme que je l'ai mit au monde, parce je l'ai allaité avec mon corps de femme. J'étais sa maman et je considère que je le suis encore. Et si nous avons d'autres enfants, je veux qu'ils m'appellent aussi "Maman" !

- D'accord, chérie !

- Et puis… c'est toi son papa !

- C'est vrai ! Bon, ce détail-là est réglé ! Il va nous falloir régler le reste !

- Que veux-tu dire ? _S'angoissa Drago_.

- Mon amour, ne t'inquiètes pas inutilement ! C'est fou ! Rien qu'à ta façon de te tenir et de me regarder, j'arrive à comprendre tout ce qui t'oppresses !

- Mpff !

- Chérie, d'abord, il nous faut savoir comment je t'appelle en société quel que soit ton cycle ! Quand tu seras une femme, tu seras évidemment, ma femme, mon épouse, ma conjointe ! En tant qu'homme, comment veux-tu que je te nomme ?

- Tu… tu… me demandes ? _Bégaya Drago_.

- Bien sûr !

- Bien… je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles mon épouse ou ma femme mais par contre comme je te l'ai dit, je SUIS la "mère" de ton enfant ! Donc, je veux de ce dénominatif là.

- Que penses-tu de mon époux et de la mère de mon fils ?

- Oui !

- Formidable, encore une chose de réglée !

- Et… Harry ! _Murmura Drago en posant James dans son berceau_.

- Oui ?

- Dans… l'intimité… comment vas-tu m'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas encore ! Mon amour, chérie sont des mots plutôt unisexes mais beaucoup d'autres que je t'avais attribué… je… je n'arrive plus à te les dire !

- Je comprends !

- Non, tu devrais être en colère ou au mieux déçu !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que lorsque nous avons repris notre vie commune après ton enlèvement, je t'ai promis que mon amour dépasserai ta masculinité antérieure ! Mon amour devrait passer outre maintenant aussi !

- Harry, je comprends car tu restes malgré tout hétérosexuel !

- Je sais… je me déteste… car j'ai… peur de te faire souffrir !

- Et bien… que tu penses cela… me démontre que tu m'aimes ! Et j'en suis heureux ! Très heureux !

_Après un dernier regard à leur fils qui s'endormait, Drago entraîna Harry au rez-de-chaussée et le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé. Son mari l'avait suivi sans dire un mot. Drago reprit la parole._

- Harry chéri, nous allons devoir être patients tous les deux mais aussi résignés s'il le faut !

- Comment cela ?

- Je vais devoir attendre la potentialité d'un rapport sexuel homo entre nous ou me résigner si tu n'y arrives pas ! Quant à toi, tu devras patienter que je redevienne une femme ou te résigner à me faire l'amour si tu ne peux pas vraiment te passer de moi !

_Sur ces derniers mots, le célébrissime orgueil des Malefoy avait pointé dans sa voix particulièrement guillerette._

- Oh Drago, tu es impayable !

- Je sais, Harry ! Je sais aussi que nous allons y arriver quelle que soit la solution et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non !

- Parce que NOUS NOUS AIMONS !

_Harry, pour montrer sa bonne volonté, prit le visage de Drago et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ebahi, Drago ouvrit la bouche sous la pression. Leurs langues ouvrirent le bal et s'enroulèrent amoureusement. Agrippé aux épaules de Harry, le transmuté le repoussa pour reprendre son souffle._

- Et bien mon amour ! Là, tu me choques !

- C'est que tu ne me connais pas tant que cela, chérie ! On passe à table ?

- Oooooh !

_Harry se leva et partit dans la cuisine en rigolant. Drago passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. C'était son deuxième baiser en tant qu'homme que son mari lui donnait. Il eut alors l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait faire obstacle à son bonheur avec Harry ! Non rien, ni personne !_

* * *

_Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre ;-) _


	14. Une nouvelle façon d'aimer

**Chapitre 14 : Une nouvelle façon d'aimer**

_Un mois ! Un mois qu'il était redevenu un homme. Il avait reprit ses marques avec son enfant, avec son corps et dans sa vie sociale et professionnelle. Il y avait bien eut quelques heurts avec quelques intolérants mais les choses avaient fini par se tasser._

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec laquelle les "choses" ne s'arrangeaient pas. Son mari avait changé. Drago l'avait craint et vit cette inquiétude trouver corps. Son mari avait espacé les baisers sur les lèvres et ils s'étaient transformés en bisous sur la joue. Ils partageaient toujours le même lit mais Harry restait bien de son côté. Le seul moment où il faisait preuve de tendresse envers Drago c'était quand ce dernier s'occupait de leur fils._

_Ce jour, il s'était levé trop tard pour voir partir Harry. Il n'arrivait même plus à lui parler. Il se prit sa douche et prépara son petit déjeuner qu'il avala très vite. Il avait un biberon chaud dans la main quand il entra dans la chambre de James. Ce dernier était réveillé et attendait sagement l'arrivée de sa mère. Il l'accueillit en lui faisant un grand sourire. Drago se mit à fondre devant son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui donna son biberon. Une fois que le bébé eut l'estomac plein, il le lava et le changea._

_Il appela Hermione par cheminée pour savoir s'il pouvait venir la voir, ce qu'elle accepta. Il prit le sac à langer de son fils et ce dernier dans ses bras puis transplana devant chez les Weasley. Il sonna à la porte et son amie l'accueillit aussitôt. Elle lui prit le petit garçon des bras et lui fit un gros câlin. Elle entraîna son ami vers le canapé._

- Alors, Drago, que me vaut une visite si tôt ce matin ?

- Je… je suis inquiet !

- A propos de quoi ?

- C'est à propos de Harry et moi !

- Un problème ?

- Oui… dans… dans notre vie sexuelle !

- Aaah ! Il n'a pas "vraiment" supporté ton changement de sexe ?

- Je le crains.

- Pourtant, je le trouvais très affectueux et protecteur !

- Oh, il l'était, j'ai même cru que son amour lui permettrait d'assumer tout cela !

- Qu'as-tu fait depuis ton retour de Ste Mangouste ?

- Comment cela ?

- T'es-tu donné la peine de te rendre désirable ? Lui as-tu fait des avances ?

- Quoi ? Noooon !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas le brusquer !

- Et bien, tu te trompes ! Il t'aime, il te l'a dit et te l'a prouvé ! Non ?

- Si !

- Donc, il faut que tu flirtes, que tu le séduises ! Que tu le troubles en "mélangeant" ta part féminine et ta part masculine, que tu l'excites en fusionnant Drago et Drena !

- Tu crois ?

- Oh oui ! Habilles-toi en homme mais mets en valeur les deux côtés de ta personne ! Montres que tu es, à la fois, "son" époux et "sa" femme !

- Je veux bien mais il y a James !

- Et bien confies-le moi ! Tu as apporté de quoi nourrir et langer un régiment de bébés. Il dormira ici et tu viendras le chercher demain matin.

- Oui ?

- Prépares-lui un dîner romantique, mets des vêtements sexy, vampes-le et faîtes l'amour !

- OK ! Je te confie James !

_Sur ces derniers mots, il embrassa Hermione et alla faire des achats côté moldu dans une boutique fréquentée par une clientèle exclusivement gay. Il y passa plus de trois heures quand il s'aperçut que midi était largement passé. Il mangea un fish and chips puis retourna du côté sorcier pour commander un repas chez le traiteur. Il ne demanda que les plats dont Harry raffolait._

_Une fois rentré à la maison, il prépara le séjour en y mettant une profusion de bougies rouges. Il transforma les vieux coussins en velours rouge. Une belle nappe dorée recouvrit la table basse. Il y déposa deux magnifiques assiettes en argent qu'il tenait de sa mère. Le temps passa à une vitesse subliminique, du moins était-ce l'impression de Drago. Le traiteur amena alors le repas. Il fut maintenu au chaud dans le four._

_Commença alors pour Drago l'horrible temps de l'attente. Comment Harry allait-il réagir ? Accepterait-il ce dîner d'amoureux ? Se laisserait-il séduire ? Le haut moulant et noir ainsi que le pantalon de cuir beige, tout aussi moulant, exciteraient-il son mari ? Le pop d'un transplanage se fit attendre._

- Drago Chéri, c'est moi, je suis revenu !

- Le cœur du séduisant blond manqua un battement. La voix aimée était gaie et avenante.

- Je suis là, mon amour, dans le séjour !

- J'arrive ! Hum, cela sent bon !

_Sa grande silhouette brune envahit alors l'espace faisant battre le cœur malefoyen encore plus vite. Drago put lire la surprise sur le visage de son mari mais aussi de la joie. La première partie de la "bataille" était gagnée._

- C'est une sacrée surprise ! J'adore !

_Il ôta son manteau qu'il jeta sur un fauteuil et s'approcha de Drago en jetant sur sa silhouette un regard admiratif. Il l'enlaça. Drago lui prit la main et Harry le dévorait des yeux._

- Cela me manquait ces petits dîners entre nous ! _Murmura l'auror_.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Pourquoi non ? Je ne suis pas amnésique, tu sais !

- On s'assied ?

- Bien sûr !

_Drago avait gardé la main chaude de son mari dans la sienne. Bien décidé à le séduire, il lui mit un premier petit canapé dans la bouche puis lécha ses doigts d'une façon sensuelle. Il offrit une coupe de champagne à Harry qui se mit à déglutir avec difficulté avant de la prendre. Le reste du repas se passa alors dans une sorte de petit duel et d'assauts de galanterie entre les deux amoureux. Harry faisait son timide tandis que Drago était outrageusement sensuel. Ce dernier se disait que la soirée allait bien se finir. Il proposa à son mari un petit tour dans une boite de nuit avant que d'aller se coucher. Harry demanda où était leur fils, et quand il sut qu'il était en sécurité, se laissa embarquer par Drago._

_Une porte dans une petite rue londonienne les attendait. Son porche était surmonté d'un arc-en-ciel. Harry se retourna vers Drago._

- C'est ce que je crois ?

- Oui, c'est une boite "gay" !

- Je ne suis pas gay, moi !

- Moi, oui et en plus si nous voulons danser ensemble sans que les hétéros nous agressent, je n'ai pas vu mieux !

- Tu as raison mais je t'interdis de laisser d'autres hommes te toucher.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

- Oui, un peu !

- J'aurais été Drena et je t'aurais emmené dans une boite hétéro, tu aurais, aussi été jaloux ?

- Oui, un peu !

- Seulement un peu ?

- D'accord, que tu sois Drena ou Drago, je suis TRES jaloux ! Tu es content ?

- Oui ! _Fanfaronna Drago_.

- Pfffuu, toujours aussi crâneur, mon amour !

- Non, heureux !

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi. A la folie !

_Il prit son mari par la main et entra avec fierté au bras de celui-ci. A peine entrés dans la boite que de nombreux mâles les entourèrent et tournoyèrent autour d'eux. Harry était complètement indifférent aux autres hommes. Seul son mari lui importait. Quant à Drago, en tant que gay qui avait été une femme, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler les beaux spécimens qui le frôlaient. La musique avait un super tempo et Drago entraîna son mari sur la piste et se mit à se déhancher devant et contre Harry. Ce dernier se sentit passablement excité par le beau blond et le suivit dans son "trip". Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure et demie qu'ils dansaient ensemble sans laisser personne d'autre les approcher. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans une alcôve avec deux moelleux fauteuils._

- Ouaaah, j'ai soif ! _Souffla Drago_.

- D'accord, je vais me chercher un whisky-coca, tu veux quoi ?

- Tequila Sunrise, mon chéri !

- Ok, j'y vais à tout de suite ! _Dit Harry qui déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son mari_.

_Il partit au bar pour commander les deux boissons. Il papota quelques minutes avec le serveur qui s'étonna qu'il soit hétéro tout en dansant et embrassant un homme. Harry se mit à rougir et bégaya que c'était un pari. Il se tourna alors vers l'alcôve où devait se tenir Drago. Ce qu'il vit le mit en rage. Il prit les deux verres et se dirigea vers son mari. Il posa les boissons et aspergea la table basse d'alcool._

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là son bras autour de tes épaules ? _Grogna Harry en pointant du doigt un homme aux cheveux châtain qui caressait la joue de Drago de son autre main_.

- Justement, j'attendais que tu viennes m'en débarrasser ! Cet abruti n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas et que je te suis fidèle.

- Voyons mon p'tit mignon, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à cet échalas ! _Minauda l'importun_.

_Harry attrapa le dragueur par la gorge et le plaqua au mur. Des éclairs avaient l'air de sortir de ses yeux._

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon mari ! Il est à MOI ! Tu entends, tu m'as bien compris ?

_L'autre hocha la tête, les yeux exorbités. Harry le relâcha et le personnage se frotta la gorge puis lui jeta un regard noir en les fuyant._

- On peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

- Ce que JE faisais ? Je t'informe que c'est lui qui me pelotait !

- Oui et tu te laissais faire !

- QUOI ? Je rêve ? Tu es vraiment jaloux à ce point ?

- Moi ? Non mais tu es mon mari ! Tu me dois "fidélité" !

- Harry ? Tu t'entends parler ?

- Quoi ?

- Oh, Harry, je T'AIME à la FOLIE ! TU NE CRAINS RIEN ! Dois-je te rappeler que je me suis fait transmuter par AMOUR pour toi ? Comment peux-tu douter de moi encore ?

- Je… je… je… Excuses-moi, tu as raison !

_Là-dessus, il enlaça Drago et lui donna un baiser d'excuses, suivi d'un baiser tendresse et enfin, ce fut un baiser langoureux où leurs langues s'entrelaçaient. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas d'échanger caresses après caresses, baisers après baisers. Entre deux, ils avalèrent leurs boissons. Vint alors le temps des slows et de la fin de la soirée. Harry entraîna son homme vers la piste et la danse d'amour commença entre eux. Ils s'embrassèrent le cou, se léchèrent les lobes qu'ils mordillèrent. Ils chuchotèrent et se dire des mots d'amours, les mêmes mots qu'ils se disaient quand ils étaient un couple homme-femme. Ils se rendaient compte que leurs cœurs restaient leurs cœurs ainsi que leurs esprits. Peu importe, le sexe de chacun d'entre eux, ils s'aimaient. Ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux et sortir de la boite de nuit puis transplanèrent._

_A peine arrivés chez eux, ils se précipitèrent dans leur chambre. Leurs vêtements furent jetés au sol et ils rejoignirent le lit conjugal. Leurs bouches n'arrêtaient pas de se manger l'une l'autre et retraçaient le chemin que leurs mains empruntaient sur leurs corps respectifs. Le désir augmentait de plus en plus en eux. Drago poussait de petits gémissements très féminins. Tout d'un coup, Harry se statufia quand leurs deux pénis se frôlèrent. Son amant ouvrit grands ses yeux gris sur lui._

- Harry ?

- …

- Harry ?

- Dra… Drago… je suis désolé ! Je n'y arrive pas !_Reprit Harry en roulant sur lui-même_.

_Il s'asseya sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête dans les mains et il murmura une litanie._

- Pardon, pardon, pardon…

_Drago sentait les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Que c'était dur, si dur ! Il savait qu'il risquait ce genre de réaction mais le vivre était autre chose. Il se releva et se rhabilla rapidement. Il avait le cœur brisé. Certes, il savait que son mari l'aimait mais il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui et se voir repoussé le torturait. Finalement, il laissa couler ses larmes._

- Je vais dormir dans la chambre de James !

- Non, restes, je vais aller me coucher sur le canapé !

- Tu travailles demain ! Je te laisse !

- Drago !

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime !

- Je sais mais…

- …mais cela ne te suffit plus !

- J'attends une certitude !

- Celle que mon amour peut aller au-delà de ton sexe ?

- Oui ! Je te laisse, Harry ! Je t'aime.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

_Drago était courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans le rocking-chair. Quand il vit l'heure, il sut que Harry était parti. Il partit chez Hermione pour aller chercher James. Elle était en train de lui préparer son biberon. Alors que le café chauffait et que Drago préparait leurs petits-déjeuners respectifs, Drago réfléchit à sa vie avec son mari. Alors que la soirée de la veille promettait d'être magnifique, elle avait vraiment fini dans un sacré flop. Pourtant, jusqu'à ce que leurs pénis se touchent, tout semblait si bien se passer. Harry avait été tendre, affectueux, amoureux, câlin et même jaloux. Cela avait été un enchantement. Alors que Hermione donnait son biberon au bébé, il se promit de ne pas rester sur cet échec. Son mari serait à lui le soir-même. Il ne le laisserait pas le repousser une nouvelle fois, foi de Malefoy. Finissant de déverser les œufs brouillés dans leurs assiettes, il regarda son amie._

- Je vais retenter le coup, ce soir !

- Tu as raison ! Il ne faut pas te laisser démoraliser ! Je garde encore James ?

- Non, cette fois-ci je le garde ! Il n'y aura pas de boite de nuit ce soir ! Je mets mon mari direct au lit cette fois-ci !

- Et comment vas-tu faire ?

- J'ai ma petite idée ! Je te raconterai demain.

- En fin d'après-midi, il quitta son amie qui l'avait bien motivé et réconforté.

_Il se faisait tard presque vingt et une heures et Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé. James était au lit, repu et changé. Une demi-heure passa encore avant que son mari ne rentre. Il ne put s'empêcher de courir au devant de lui. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Harry était couvert de suie et de sang et avait l'air si fatigué._

- Harry ?

- Oh Drago, désolé de rentrer si tard, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! De toutes façons, notre repas est au chaud. Viens ! Je t'emmène à la douche !

_Il prit la main de Harry qui se laissa entraîner. Il le déshabilla et fit de même pour lui. Il le poussa sous la douche et commença par lui laver les cheveux. Puis nettoya consciencieusement comme il l'aurait fait pour son fils._

- Nous étions si proches, Drago !

- Proches de quoi ?

- D'attraper ces fichus mangemorts, dont celle qui t'a détransmuté !

- Et ?

- Ils étaient très nombreux et bien préparés ! Ils avaient prit une famille de moldus comme bouclier.

- Oh non !

- Si ! J'en ai marre de mon métier, Drago !

- Et bien abandonnes !

- Non, je dois avant nous libérer de ceux qui nous en veulent à toi et moi !

- D'accord mais après demande une mutation ou mieux une promotion qui t'éloignera de tout cela !

- Tu le veux ?

- Oui, je ne veux plus m'inquiéter pour toi et te ramasser à la petite cuillère !

_Harry prit alors Drago dans ses bras et le serra fortement. Puis quand il fut rasséréné, l'ancien serpentard prit alors la main de son mari pour le sortir de la douche. Il lui mit son peignoir et sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Il revêtit lui aussi un peignoir._

_Il traîna son mari dans la cuisine pour lui faire avaler un repas chaud. Harry semblait quelque peu amorphe mais Drago le poussait à avaler chaque bouchée. Ce fut laborieux et il amena Harry dans leur lit. Il n'y aurait pas de sexe ce soir se dit Drago._

_Or, à peine, s'étaient-ils allongés nus sous les draps que Harry lui happa les lèvres d'un baiser désespéré. Drago se soumit à cet impérieux besoin de tendresse de son mari mais s'ingénia à transformer ce baiser en quelque chose de plus langoureux et passionné. Ils étaient peau contre peau et de part et d'autre des gémissements de plaisirs commençaient à s'élever._

_Soudain, les mains de Harry s'égarèrent sur le fessier de Drago qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Son mari lui dédia un sourire radieux. Le jeune transmuté se tortilla alors pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant qui attendait sur la table de chevet et le mit devant le nez de son mari. Celui-ci se badigeonna généreusement les doigts et le pénis. Puis, il commença à préparer, lentement, langoureusement, son mari qui se tendait sous l'intrusion des doigts. Drago chuchota alors à l'oreille de l'auror._

- N'oublies pas que je suis vierge aussi de ce côté-là !

- Je n'oublie pas mon amour ! _Répondit Harry qui lui mordilla et lui lécha l'oreille._

_Drago se cambra alors contre son mari qui continuait à enfoncer et bouger ses doigts dans son intimité. Il leva les jambes quand Harry prit sa hampe dans une main et commençait à pointer l'anus inviolé. Drago se tendit sous l'intrusion. Le membre gonflé écarta encore plus son entrée et il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son mari. Malgré la préparation et le lubrifiant, la douleur lui semblait intolérable. Une idée folle vint à son esprit, qu'il n'avait pas autant souffert d'avoir perdu son hymen quand il était une femme. Il leva un peu plus ses jambes pour faciliter le passage et le phallus entra alors d'un coup au fond de lui. Drago cria le prénom de son mari. Il se crispa et Harry couvrit de baisers le visage de son amour en soufflant des "chut". Les va et viens commencèrent alors lentement, doucement, tendrement. Quand les gémissements de douleur de Drago se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir, Harry accéléra le mouvement et donna de puissants coups de reins. Les soupirs, les râles et autres bruits sensuels emplissaient la pièce. Harry, dans un dernier coup de rein, se vida dans Drago puis s'écroula sur lui. Il se retira lentement et remarqua que son mari n'avait pas prit son plaisir. Il descendit le long du torse pâle et donna à qui mieux mieux baisers et caresses. Drago se tordait dans tous les sens sous l'assaut des sensations. Harry lui bloqua les hanches et prit le phallus dans la bouche. Drago hoqueta sous la surprise. Il regarda son mari qui leva les yeux à ce moment-là. Il releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Harry, par ses actes, lui prouvait comme jamais son amour. Drago commençait à atteindre le septième ciel et planait aussi sur un petit nuage de bonheur. Les deux sensations se mélangeaient. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer et voulut repousser la tête de Harry mais celui-ci repoussa ses mains et finit de donner du plaisir à Drago. Celui se laissa partir dans la bouche de son mari. L'étonnement et le ravissement du transmuté trouva son comble quand il constata que son amant avalait sa semence. Ce dernier vint s'allonger auprès de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Drago enfonça son visage dans le cou de Harry._

- Oh comme je t'aime, Harry ! Ce que tu viens de me faire me rends complètement accro à toi ! Tu es devenu pire qu'une drogue pour moi !

- Je voulais te prouver mon amour et me faire pardonner pour hier !

- Tu n'avais rien à te faire pardonner ! Rien ! Tu es le meilleur amant et le meilleur mari que je pouvais espérer ! Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi ! Et je suis heureux d'avoir encore été le premier !

- Eh, j'étais aussi ton premier, quelque part, non ?

- Oui, mon amour, oui sans conteste !

_Heureux de s'être complètement retrouvés, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter et à se promettre un amour éternel. C'est étroitement enlacés qu'ils finirent par s'endormir._


	15. Opprobre

**Chapitre 15 : Opprobre**

**Un an plus tard.**

_Drago traînassait au lit langoureusement. Il regardait son mari qui s'habillait pour aller au travail. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres tant son homme était sexy. Il était toujours aussi mince malgré les petits plats qui l'attendaient à la maison. Pas de ventre rond ni de poignets d'amour ne venaient abîmer la belle silhouette masculine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore mouillés suite à la douche "amoureuse" qu'ils avaient prise ensemble. Harry planta son regard vert dans les yeux de son amant._

- Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Mmmh, pas grand chose ! A part, une petite balade au Chemin de Traverse avec James. Je veux lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements, il grandit si vite !

- Bien, amuses-toi bien !

- M'amuser ?

- Oui, pour toi, c'est un tel plaisir, les vêtements !

- C'est peut être un plaisir mais c'est surtout très sérieux !!!

- Ok, ok ! Bon, un bisou et je vais au boulot.

_Drago se redressa sur le lit et avança à genoux vers le bord. Alors que Harry s'approchait, il tendit ses bras en entoura la nuque de son mari. Ce dernier dévora la bouche de son amant. Ses baisers n'étaient plus timides ou gênés. Il avait assumé l'amour qu'il avait pour un homme. Maintenant, il se disait fièrement bisexuel. Il disait l'être par amour, par goût et par obligation. Par amour, car il aimait autant Drago que Drena, par goût, car il avait apprécié faire l'amour "autrement" et par obligation, car il était marié à un transmuté cyclique. Depuis lors, son époux, Drago, avait l'impression de vivre sur un petit nuage. Leur fils bénéficiait de cette magnifique entente entre les deux époux. Il riait sans cesse et, depuis qu'il marchait, courrait partout dans la maison et encombrait les jambes de ses parents. Justement un petit trottinement se fit entendre._

- Maman, Papa, as faim moi !

_Ils se retournèrent vers le garçonnet en souriant._

- On arrive mon ange ! _Sourit Drago en donnant un dernier baiser à Harry._

_Il se précipita vers son fils et se mit à lui faire des chatouilles et des bisous baveux. L'enfant hurlait de rire et de plaisir._

- Non, maman, non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais mal au vent' !

- C'est parce tu as faim !

- Non, ris trop !

_Drago emporta alors son fils dans ses bras en le faisant tourner dans les airs. L'enfant éclata de rire. Harry s'était accoté au montant de leur lit à baldaquin. Il contemplait sa famille. Il adorait voir Drago et James jouer ensemble. Une telle complicité les unissait et il enviait un peu son mari mais leur fils l'adorait tout autant. Il le vit se précipiter vers lui._

- A bras, papa, enco' !

- Je suis fatigué, Harry, à toi de t'y coller !

_L'auror sourit, prit James de son bras et lui fit faire l'avion. L'enfant hurla de plaisir, ses rires explosèrent dans la pièce. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit épuisé par le petit monstre._

- Papa va devoir aller travailler !

- NON !

- Si, chéri !

- NON !

_Harry se mit alors à le chatouiller provoquant à nouveau le rire cristallin du bébé. Il se releva et le déposa dans les bras de sa "mère" !_

- Maintenant, c'est fini, papa est déjà en retard pour son travail !

_James fit trembloter sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Harry se rapprocha de sa famille. Il fit de gros bisous sur les joues de son fils._

- Ne pleures pas chéri, Papa mange avec vous ce midi !

- Vrai ?

- Oui !

- Super !

_L'auror prit la nuque de son mari à deux mains. Il lui donna un baiser langoureux qui tira un long gémissement à Drago._

- A ce midi, mon tendre amour !

_Une fois son époux parti, Drago s'occupa de préparer leur fils. Il l'habilla de blanc et ne lui mit pas de robe de sorcier. Il fit de même pour lui mais en optant comme de coutume pour le noir._

_Cela faisait une heure que le sieur Potter et son fils James déambulaient dans les rues bondées de monde du Chemin de Traverse. Un peu plus tôt, ils s'étaient arrêtés chez Florian Fortarôme. James avait réclamé à sa "mère" à corps et à cri une glace. Drago se dit que son enfant était comme ses parents, ce que l'on appelle une "gueule sucrée"._

_Il contemplait, à l'aide des vitres et avec délice, le contraste saisissant et magnifique que son fils et lui offraient. Il tenait la minuscule menotte d'un adorable petit garçon aux cheveux noirs mais incroyablement lisses et longs. Il avait aussi les yeux verts de Harry qui ne cessait de s'étonner de la chevelure ordonnée de son fils. Drago adorait cet enfant, le seul en trois grossesses qui avait pu naître. Alors qu'il maintenait fermement la main de James pour, d'une part qu'il ne lui soit pas enlevé, et d'autre part pour le soutenir dans la marche car cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il marchait et trottinait._

_Drago était plongé dans ses rêveries quand une voix aigue et criarde l'en tira._

- Le Monstre !!!

_Une petite femme boulotte et rougeaude aux cheveux blonds et bouclés le désigna du doigt. Il n'eut qu'une pensée : que James n'entende pas les horreurs que cette femme lui lancerait sans aucun doute. Il avait reconnu sur sa poitrine le badge du "Club des Sorciers Exigeant Le Divorce de Harry Potter et de Drena Malefoy". Elle s'approcha, accompagnée de deux amies et commença à l'invectiver._

- Comment une telle monstruosité comme vous peut-elle encore se promener au milieu des honnêtes gens.

- En plus, il est accompagné de leur fils. _S'écria une de ses amies_. Comment a t'on pu lui laisser l'élever ? C'est honteux, pauvre enfant ! Il ne doit rien comprendre avec deux papas.

- Pas vrai ! _Hurla_ _James_. Moi, as un papa et ma maman !

_Drago prit alors son fils dans ses bras et lui chuchota de se calmer. Ils se retrouvèrent alors acculés contre la vitrine de Fleury et Bott par les trois harpies. Un attroupement s'était créé et les personnes qui partageaient l'avis des femmes hystériques, poussèrent encore plus Drago et James contre le magasin. Le petit garçon se mit à hurler de peur, il était rouge et ruisselant de sueur. Devant sa panique enfantine, l'angoisse prit Drago à la gorge. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de la là, en évitant de faire preuve de violence et en s'arrangeant que James s'en sorte indemne. Des vertiges le prirent, la chaleur devenant intolérable. Il voyait que son fils tournait des yeux et sa respiration devenait saccadée._

_Soudain, trois voix hurlèrent contre la foule. Des "stupefix" figèrent de nombreuses personnes. Quand les jeteurs de sorts se rapprochèrent de la "mère" et de son fils, ils ne restaient que les représentants du "club"._

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? _Hurlait Harry_

- Votre époux est un monstre !

- Et vous, vous méritez un petit séjour à Azkhaban ! _Ragea Narcissa_. Pour vous être attaqué ainsi à mon fils et mon petit-fils.

- Oh, vous la mangemort, on ne vous a pas sonné !

- Vous savez que votre "petit club" frôle l'interdiction ! _Grogna Ron_.

_Les jambes de Drago se mirent à flageoler et il commença à s'écrouler. Harry l'agrippa tandis que Narcissa récupéra James._

- On retourne à la maison ! _Indiqua Harry à Ron et Narcissa en empotant Drago dans ses bras._

_Ils transplanèrent dans un ensemble parfait. A peine arrivés, Harry déposa son mari sur leur canapé. Ce dernier pleurait._

- James, je veux mon fils !

- Il s'est évanoui ! _S'inquiéta Narcissa_.

- J'appelle Mme Pomfresh ! Dit Ron.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago se mit à bercer James.

- Oh, mon bébé, mon pauvre petit bébé !

- Il va s'en sortir, mon amour !

- Harry, il est si petit, si petit. Il ne devrait pas pâtir des exactions des adultes.

- Il s'en sortira ! Après tout, bon sang ne saurait mentir, non ? _Intervint Narcissa_.

- Et puis… _Dit Ron_. Avec les parents qu'il a, il ne peut que s'en sortir et PLUS FORT !

Drago leva un regard voilé par les larmes vers leur ami Ron. Devant l'air sûr de lui de ce dernier qui opina de la tête, la "mère" se rasséréna. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'enfant toujours inconscient. Madame Pomfresh arriva alors.

- Bonjour, Ron ! Bonjour, Narcissa ! _Dit-elle à ceux-ci qui étaient debout._

_Elle s'assit alors auprès de Drago en tendant ses bras pour prendre James._

- Bonjour Harry, Bonjour, Drago, donnes-moi ton fils ! Il faut que je voie de quoi il retourne !

- Oui ! _Répondit faiblement la pauvre "mère"._

- Allons dans sa chambre, ce sera mieux !

_Les deux parents entraînèrent l'infirmière vers la chambre de James. Là, elle le posa dans son lit. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça deux ou trois incantations. Elle hocha de la tête une fois ou deux. Puis se retourna vers les parents._

_Il a subit un grand stress pour un petit bonhomme de son âge ! Il est très fatigué. Il va dormir longtemps. Voici quelques potions de sommeil sans rêve et destressant_.

- Merci !

- Il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait subi un traumatisme ! Il faudra donc surveiller son comportement et son sommeil.

- Et si cela arrive ? S'inquiéta Drago

- Il faudra lui faire faire quelques séances avec un psychomage !

- Oh non !

- Si ! Lui avez-vous déjà expliqué la situation de votre couple ?

- Oui, un peu mais il est encore un peu petit et ce n'est pas évident !

- Certes non mais il faudra quand même lui en parler et ce le plus vite possible !

- Oui, nous l'avions prévu !

- Bien, je vous laisse avec mon petit malade !

_Harry et Drago prirent chacun une chaise et entourèrent le petit lit de leur fils. Ils se regardèrent en souriant tristement. Ils ne sentirent pas le sommeil les prendre._

- Papa, maman ?

- Oh mon chéri ! _Chuchota Drago_.

- Maman ! _Cria le garçonnet en tendant les bras vers Drago_.

_Harry qui venait aussi de réveiller regarda ses deux hommes s'enlacer avec bonheur._

- Elles z'étaient mésantes les dames, hein maman ?

- Oui, mon chéri mais papa, mamé et tonton Ron sont venus nous sauver !

- Ouaaaiss ! Papa ? _Demanda James en tendant ses bras à son père_.

_Harry fit un gros câlin à son fils. Il était rassuré pour James, il était effectivement fort et se servait de l'amour de ses parents. Finalement, Drago les rejoignit et ils s'enlacèrent fort. Soudain, une petite voix se fit entendre._

- A faim moi ! Quand qu'on mange ? _Demanda James_.

_Ses parents hurlèrent de rire et descendirent dans la cuisine. Ils trouvèrent Narcissa, Ron et Hermione qui préparaient le repas. Ils s'attablèrent tous ensemble en veillant à faire oublier au petit garçon, les mauvais événements de la matinée._

_Dans les jours qui suivirent, les partisans du "survivant" et de sa famille envoyèrent profusion de beuglantes au Club "anti-Drago". Les journaux prirent la défense du couple. Finalement, le Ministère prononça l'interdiction du club. Les Potter se sentirent plus à l'abri._


	16. Pour l'amour des enfants

**Chapitre 16 : Pour l'amour des enfants**

**Deux ans plus tard.**

_Un hurlement se fit entendre à l'étage. Drago, les traits tirés, se retourna, implorant, vers son mari._

- Je suppose que tu veux que j'y aille ?

- Oui, s'il te plaiiiit !

- Ok, mon amour !

_Harry se leva du canapé et donna un baiser à son homme. Il monta alors les escaliers de leur maison puis entra dans la nurserie. Il se pencha et contempla un nourrisson rouge de colère. C'était une petite fille toute blonde, si blonde qu'on la croyait sans cheveux. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux gris et curieux sur le monde. L'arrivée de son père la calma. Quand elle fut prise dans les bras grands et forts de celui-ci, elle gazouilla. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser le doux visage. Il s'asseya dans le rocking-chair et invoqua un biberon plein et un bavoir. Le repas ne fut pas long car la petite s'était révélée une véritable petite gloutonne au grand dam de sa "mère" mais à la grande satisfaction de son parrain Ron. Harry l'allongea alors sur la table à langer. Il lui parlait en lui indiquant chacun de ses gestes. Il lui ôta son pyjama puis sa couche souillée. Il nettoya les petites fesses. Il lui mit une nouvelle couche. Il ne put alors résister à ce qui devenait un rituel entre eux. Il se pencha un peu plus et fit des baisers "vibrants" sur le ventre de la pouponne. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats, se tordant, car elle était à moitié chatouilleuse. Tout à son jeu avec la mignonnette, Harry ne remarqua pas les personnes qui le dévisageaient._

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de l'habiller ?

- Euh Drago ! Hermione, Ron, bonjour !

- Bonjour Harry ! _Répondit le couple en choeur._

- On va nous attendre, Harry !

- Je sais chéri, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à Lily.

- Je sais ! Je sais aussi qu'une fille teste toujours son charme sur son père ! _Dit Drago faussement réprobateur._

- Oh Drago, elle n'a que deux mois et… _commença à s'insurger Hermione qui s'arrêta en voyant l'échange de regards complices entre Ron et Drago. _Oh… !

- Bien sûr… Hermione ! Rit Drago qui savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de finir ses phrases pour que son amie comprenne. Bon, nous y allons ?

- Ok ! Grogna Harry en habillant sa fille.

_Ils étaient invités pour un énième banquet au Ministère, malheureusement pas un de ces événements ne pouvaient avoir lieu sans les vrais héros de la "Victoire". Quand les deux couples arrivèrent, ils amenèrent leurs enfants respectifs à la garderie. Celle-ci avait été créée suite à de nombreuses réclamations menées par la virulente Hermione. Il y avait deux puéricultrices qui s'occupaient des tout-petits._

_Les parents rejoignirent la grande salle de banquet. La soirée était bien avancée et les Potter sentaient l'ennui les peser. Ils se préparaient à aller chercher leurs enfants quand des hurlements de frayeur se firent entendre dans la garderie. La foule des invités se massa alors dans cette direction. Harry et Ron arrivés les premiers ne purent que constater le carnage. Les puéricultrices avaient été tuées, de même que les gardiennes des plus grands. La plupart des enfants s'étaient repliés dans un coin de la pièce principale. Aucun enfant n'avait été tué ou blessé. Un père était stupéfixé à l'entrée. Soudain une voix plutôt aiguë se fit entendre._

- Mes bébés, où sont mes bébés ?_Cria Drago._

_Harry se mit alors à dévisager le groupe d'enfants et ne reconnut pas son petit James. Drago, lui, se mit à fouiller les petits lits._

- Ce sont nos enfants ! _Hurla-t-il vers Harry_. Ce sont nos enfants qu'ils sont venus prendre ! Pourquoi ?

_Tenant sa gorge dans une main et posant l'autre sur son cœur, il se mit alors à hyperventiler. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et essaya de le calmer. Tout le monde put voir que sa magie faisait des siennes et qu'elle se joignit à celle d'un Harry Potter rouge de rage et de chagrin. Les deux magies du couple se mirent à tourbillonner dans la pièce obligeant les autres occupants de la pièce à baisser la tête pour ne pas se prendre un des objets qui volaient. Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami qui se calma. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione avait fait asseoir Drago qui menaçait de s'évanouir. Harry se dirigea vers son homme et le prit dans ses bras._

- Chéri, calmes-toi. Ron et moi allons les retrouver ! Sains et saufs ! Et ceux qui ont fait cela vont payer je te le jure.

- Je… je… veux… ve… venir… avec… ttt… toi !

- Moi aussi, je viens avec toi ! _dit Ron_.

- Nous aussi ! _Firent Neville, Blaise et Bill qui s'étaient concertés_.

- Pareil pour nous ! _Crièrent Georges et Fred_.

- Bien… Nous allons nous débarrasser une fois pour toute des derniers fidèles de Voldemort et enfin vivre tranquille et heureux sans les relents de magie noire. _Opina de la tête Harry_.

_Ils quittèrent tous le banquet pour se retrouver chez Harry._

_La salle à manger fut vite envahie de nouveaux volontaires dont beaucoup venaient de l'ancien Ordre du Phoenix. Malgré sa volonté de sauver ses enfants, Drago était perpétuellement les yeux dans le vide comme déconnecté de la réalité. Seuls les baisers de Harry le faisaient sortir de sa quasi-catatonie. Comme à son habitude Molly Weasley était dans la cuisine à préparer à manger pour les troupes. Tous les Weasley étaient présents. La maison Potter était "littéralement" encombrée de partisans de Harry. Très souvent, Hermione et Ginny emmenaient Drago auprès de Molly et des petits enfants Weasley afin qu'il se change les idées, mais il finissait toujours par rejoindre son homme qui n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 24 heures._

_Un soir, Molly, Ron, Blaise et Hermione obligèrent les parents éplorés à aller se coucher, ensemble. Ils devaient dormir et s'il le fallait se consoler mutuellement. Ils réussirent à s'endormir en pleurant sur l'épaule l'un de l'autre._


	17. Combattre la haine et l'envie

**Chapitre 17 : Combattre la haine et l'envie**

_U__ne chaleureuse présence accueillit le réveil de Drago. Son mari lui faisait face et entourait sa taille fermement et avec possessivité. Il avait l'air serein, très serein ce qui était étrange car lui ne se sentait pas aussi bien. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de ses tout-petits qui se trouvaient entre les mains des maudits mangemorts. Il se rappela de la veille, quand Narcissa s'était écroulée en larmes quand tout lui avait été expliqué._

_D'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revit à sa "retransformation" en femme et comment il avait harcelé Harry pour mettre en route au plus vite un deuxième bébé. Ce dernier avait été difficile à concevoir. Il/elle avait craint de ne pas pouvoir le faire à temps, et alors, onze mois avant son retour à l'état d'homme, il/elle était retombé(e) enceinte. Il/elle avait adoré être enceinte encore plus que pour son aîné. Cette grossesse avait tant été désirée. Quand Harry l'avait appris, il avait crié de joie et que James ne connaîtrait pas la triste vie d'un enfant unique._

_Lorsque leur fille était née deux mois plus tôt, ils avaient été admiratifs de sa blondeur et de la finesse de ses traits. Harry avait alors eu des mots très galants : "Elle est aussi belle que sa mère et sa grand-mère." L'accouchement avait été difficile et Drago/Drena avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Harry avait dit qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autres enfants si la vie de leur mère devait être mise en danger. La parturiente avait alors jeté un regard noir à son mari, et indiqua qu'il/elle saurait bien le faire changer d'avis et que c'était encore lui/elle qui déciderait ce qu'il/elle ferait de son corps de femme. Il/elle se rappelait du regard de joie et d'inquiétude mêlés que Harry lui avait jeté. Il/elle avait adoré allaiter, même si ce ne fut que deux mois, sa "pitchounette" comme l'appelait Fleur._

_Tout d'un coup, l'angoisse envahit son cœur. Les mangemorts sauraient-ils prendre soin d'un tout petit bébé ? Et son "grand" ? Lui-même était aussi encore un peu un bébé. Il craignait que leur haine envers le "Survivant" et lui soit trop forte et que du mal soit fait aux enfants. Son cœur le serra encore plus et il eut l'impression que ses poumons étaient enserrés dans un étau. Une crise de panique était en train de le submerger. Il commença à faire de l'hyperventilation et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Ses réactions finirent par réveiller son mari._

- Drago ?

_Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se cacha le visage avec les mains. Harry voyant cela lui enleva et chercha à croiser son regard acier._

- Drago, mon amour ! Ne pleures-pas ! Je vais te les ramener ! Nous allons, toi et moi, les ramener à la maison. Je te le promets ! Tu sais que je tiens mes promesses.

_Il enlaça amoureusement le pauvre Drago et le berça. Ses pleurs cessèrent doucement._

- Il faut se lever mon amour ! Nos amis ont peut être trouvé quelque chose !

_Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de bains. Harry fourra un Drago amorphe dans la douche. Il y entra aussi et se mit à le laver. Il prit une noisette de shampoing "spécial blond" et lui frictionna le cuir chevelu. Il lui rinça la tête et le corps essayant par des caresses appuyées de le faire réagir, en vain. Il le sortit de la cabine et se mit à le sécher avec vigueur. Il s'arrêta quand il vit une larme, une seule, perler au coin d'un de ses yeux adorés._

- Mon amour, on va les retrouver, je te le jure.

_Du bout du doigt, il cueillit la larme et la but. Il prit Drago dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur leur lit. Il se pencha et lui donna un tendre baiser tout en tenant sa nuque de la main gauche. De l'autre, il laissa glisser ses doigts de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche. Il posa sa main sur le ventre strié de vergetures et descendit davantage, pour "jouer" au-dessus du sexe de son homme. Leur baiser devint alors plus passionné, et il sentit la langue de Drago s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Mutine, elle dardait à l'intérieur de lui. Affamé, il prit la tête de Drago à deux mains pour le retenir. Il sentit alors les coups de hanches que son amant donnait contre les siennes. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Harry plaça ses doigts autour du sexe de son homme qui se cambra. Il entama ensuite de lents, très lents, va et viens. Après, il abaissa sa bouche et "goba" le membre turgescent. Une de ses mains tripota les bourses de Drago tandis que l'autre chercha et entra dans l'antre chaud du blond. Les gémissements de ce dernier emplissaient la chambre. Harry jubilait car Drago oubliait toujours tout quand il s'occupait de lui. Le blond donna alors des coups de reins violents dans la bouche de son homme et sous l'intense sollicitation de celui-ci. Il arrêta tout et entendit un grognement de frustration. Il ria doucement et donna un baiser appuyé à son amant frustré. Il lui écarta les jambes et pointa son entrée. Le voyant hésité, Drago eut des mots qui lui vrillèrent les reins de désir._

- Enfonces-la ! D'un coup !

_Estomaqué, il obéit néanmoins à cet ordre si impérieux et si plein de luxure. Il se mit à trembler sous la sensation et sa colonne vertébrale fut secouée par un frisson. Il était cambré et complètement enfoncé dans son mari. Il ne bougeait plus tant le ressenti était fort. Il dut cependant "s'activer" car Drago donna des coups de reins pour l'inciter à bouger._

- Oh oui, Harry, prends-moi, défonces-moi !

_A ces mots si vulgaires et excitants dans la bouche de Drago, Harry se sentit affolé et fébrile. Il se mit alors à besogner Drago avec ardeur. Il oublia et lui fit oublier leur principal chagrin. Il se vida alors dans l'homme qui gémissait sous lui. Il s'écroula sur son homme et souffla dans son cou._

- Je t'aime Drago !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour !

- Allez, chéri… Il faut aller rechercher nos petits !

_Drago se leva avec énergie, jeta un sort de nettoyage et s'habilla prestement. Harry était enchanté que l'optimisme et l'activité reprennent son mari. Ils descendirent à la cuisine où les attendait Molly. Elle les força à s'installer devant un très copieux petit-déjeuner, pas un de leurs amis n'avait dit un mot. Ils attendaient que le couple se soit sustenté. Une fois fait, ce fut Hermione qui lança le tir._

- Voilà ! Quelques aurors ont trouvé des traces de magie non loin de la propriété des Jedusor.

- Et les villageois ont dit qu'ils voyaient des éclairs verts à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du manoir._Intervint Ron_.

- Des noms ressortent d'une liste de mangemorts ! On y retrouve Nott et Greyback entre autres ! _Reprit Blaise_.

- Combien serons-nous ? _Demanda Drago_.

- Un peu plus d'une quinzaine ! _Répondit Georges_.

- Et nous y allons quand ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Vers dix-neuf heures, il fera presque nuit et les moldus ne nous verront pas ! _Intervint à nouveau Hermione_.

- J'aurais aimé qu'on y aille avant ! _Geint Drago_.

- Il vaut mieux que nous soyons préparés et assez nombreux, chéri ! _Dit Harry en prenant son homme dans ses bras._

Jusqu'à l'heure du sauvetage, Drago passa son temps à user par ses allées et venues le tapis devant la cheminée de leur séjour. Harry et Hermione avaient tenté de le calmer, mais il avait définitivement gâché la magnifique manucure de ses aristocratiques ongles. Il ne cessait de fixer l'horloge ancienne. Il ne but pas de thé à l'heure rituelle ni ne mangea de pâtisseries. Il dédaigna tout autant la légère collation du soir. Harry craignait qu'il ne se retrouve en hypothermie.

- C'est alors qu'arrivèrent Ron et Blaise avec un vieux seau entre les mains.

- C'est notre portoloin, il va nous emmener à quelques mètres du manoir, dans un pré !

- Je suis prêt ! _Tonna Drago qui avait enfilé une chaude cape depuis plus d'une heure._

_Harry secoua la tête, il savait que son mari avait rempli les poches de sa robe de sorcier de potions, biberons et autres doudous de leurs enfants._

_A dix-neuf heures précises, ils touchèrent tous le seau et se retrouvèrent transportés face à la sombre silhouette de la maison Jedusor._

_Ils avaient tous empoigné leur baguette, fins prêts. Drago et Harry se regardèrent étonnés. Ce n'était pas une quinzaine d'aurors et amis qui les avaient rejoints mais au bas mot au moins une cinquantaine de sauveteurs qui étaient présents. Drago se rasséréna enfin pour la première fois depuis 48 heures._

_Ils avancèrent tous aussi silencieusement que possible quand les premiers sorts tombèrent, impardonnables du côté mangemorts, de désarmements de l'autre côté._

_Inexorablement et grâce à leur grand nombre, les "sauveteurs" se rapprochaient du lieu de détention des enfants. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle de bal chauffée par d'immenses cheminées. Un dernier groupe de mangemorts s'étaient réfugiés tout prêt d'un âtre qui servait visiblement pour le transport._

_Drago poussa un cri qui alerta son homme et ses amis. Greyback agrippait James par le bras et le petit ne touchait pas terre, soulevé par le loup-garou. A ses côtés, se tenait Lavande Brown avec la petite Lily dans ses bras. Drago se rapprocha de l'ex-fiancée de Harry mais celle-ci menaça la pouponne de sa baguette et le blond s'arrêta net._

- Brown ! _Grinça Drago_. Tu vas me rendre MA fille !

- Et pourquoi je te rendrais un de tes petits monstres ?

- Mes enfants ne SONT PAS DES MONSTRES ! _Hurla Drago_.

_Harry se rapprocha de son mari et posa une main sur son épaule afin de le calmer._

- Voyons, Lavande ! Rends notre fille à Drago !

- D'accord… Mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu quittes cette horreur de transmuté !

- QUOI ? _Cria en chœur le couple Potter._

- Tu signes un contrat sorcier que tu quittes Malefoy et que tu te maries avec moi !

- Il n'en est pas question ! _Broncha Harry._

_Drago sourit ironiquement vers Lavande qui se mit à serrer un peu trop la petite Lily. Cette dernière hurla alors à pleine gorge. La rage envahit le visage de Lavande._

- Vas-tu te taire petit monstre ?

- Donnes-la moi ?

- Non !

- Allons Greyback ! _Intervint à nouveau Harry_. Rendez-nous les enfants et nous serons cléments.

- Clément, Harry Potter clément alors que nous avons prit ses enfants ? _Grogna le loup-garou._

- Oui ! Décidément, vous ne me connaissez pas !

- Et vous ne me connaissez pas non plus ! _Railla Greyback_.

_Drago eut alors l'impression que son cœur se brisait. Comme au ralenti, il vit simultanément Harry avancer vers les conjurés, Greyback amener la gorge de James à ses dents et Lavande attraper Lily par son pyjama en la menaçant de sa baguette. Il courut à son tour pour sauver ses petits, mais un stupefix le stoppa et dans sa chute sa tête cogna durement le sol et il sombra dans l'inconscience._


	18. Heureux enfin !

**Chapitre 18 : Heureux, enfin ?**

_Mal de tête lancinant, nausées, mal au dos aussi, telles furent les premières pensées de Drago Malefoy. Un sentiment inquiétant d'urgence aussi le prit. Il fallait qu'il se réveille vraiment et qu'il se lève. Se lever, oui, il était allongé. Il était allongé non pas sur le sol mais dans un lit moelleux. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux mais il savait être dans sa chambre, il reconnaissait l'odeur musquée de son mari. Il sentit un baiser sur sa tempe et gémit doucement de douleur._

- Cela va aller, Drago ! Prends ton temps ! _Chuchota Harry_.

_Il voulut parler mais sa tête l'en empêchait comme elle l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux._

- Tu as eu un très mauvais coup à l'arrière de ton crâne, mais tu vas guérir.

_Il gémit encore pour montrer qu'il entendait. Une légère caresse, tel un souffle, passa sur sa joue._

- Maman ? _Dit la petite voix flûtée de James_. Maman ! C'est Jamie. Je vais bien, Maman, et Lily aussi.

_L'envie le prit avec force d'enlacer son fils. Il se força alors à ouvrir les yeux et rencontra le merveilleux et vert regard de son aîné. Le petit avait un large sourire qui lui mangeait le visage._

- Mamaaannn ! Tu te réveilles ?!

- Mmmmhh !

- Doucement, Jamie, ta maman a été attaquée par des méchants et elle a mal à la tête…

- D'accord… chhhh ! _Susurra le petit garçon_.

_Drago leva alors sa main et la posa sur la joue de James._

- Bonjour, mon trésor ! Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas mordu le loup-garou ?

- Non ! Grâce à Papa ! Tu sais quoi ? Il l'a envoyé voler ! Et moi, bang, j'étais dans les bras d'oncle Blaise. C'était marrant !

- Marrant ?

- Ben ouais !

- Harry ? Racontes-moi !

- Et bien quand tout le monde s'est mis à attaquer ce groupe de mangemorts, nous avons tous tellement lancé de sorts qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup réagi. Il n'y a que Ron et toi qui ayez été touchés par le même sort mais lui n'est pas tombé sur la tête. Blaise a usé d'un accio sur James et Georges sur Lily. Tous les mangemorts ont été stupéfixés et sont partis pour Azkhaban.

- Déjà ?

- Chéri, cela fait trois jours que tu es inconscient.

- Quoi ? Si longtemps ?

- Oui ! Nous étions inquiets ! Enfin, moi j'étais MORT d'inquiétude ! _Tremblota la voix de Harry_.

- Je suis là, mon amour !

_Drago regarda Harry avec surprise quand il sentit une goutte salée glisser sur ses lèvres._

- Tu m'aimes vraiment alors ?

- En doutais-tu encore ?

- Non pas vraiment mais cela fait plaisir d'en avoir des preuves !

- Oh comme je t'aime Drago !

_Il se jeta alors sur les lèvres de son mari et les prit avec passion. C'est dans ce moment si mal choisi que surgit Hermione avec leur fille dans les bras. Harry redressa Drago contre les oreillers et enlaça ses épaules. James s'installa contre sa mère et Harry récupéra sa fille. Hermione les laissa en souriant et en refermant la porte sur eux._

* * *

**11 ans plus tard – Gare de King's Cross – Quai 9 3/4**

_De nombreux adolescents poussaient des chariots le long de la voie tandis que l'antique locomotive laissait échapper fumerolles et jets de vapeur. Un grand garçon brun d'environ seize ans et qui arborait fièrement son badge de préfet en chef, s'avança vers un couple d'une quarantaine d'années. Il regarda avec affection les petits enfants qui s'accrochaient aux jupes de leur mère. Il s'agenouilla devant un petit garçon aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts._

- On se revoit aux prochaines vacances ! D'accord, Albus ?

- Ok James ! Et on construira la maquette de Poudlard !

- Tout à fait ! Quand à toi, ma princesse, je te promets que je te lirai un conte de fées dès le premier soir de mon retour. _Reprit James en se tournant vers une petite brune aux yeux bruns à lunettes, portrait vivant de son grand-père paternel_.

- C'est juré ?

- Oui, Cissy !

- Alors un bisou ! Je t'aime moi, j'vais être triste sans toi !

_Il enlaça alors fermement ses petits frère et sœur puis releva sa haute silhouette. Il fit face à sa mère, une femme blonde resplendissante dont la grossesse déjà bien avancée cambrait déjà les reins._

- Allez, maman, tu as l'habitude maintenant de me voir partir !

- Voyons, James, on ne s'habitue jamais vraiment ! Viens dans mes bras, grand nigaud, que je t'embrasse.

_Et Drena/Drago Potter posa deux grosses bises sur les joues de son fils aîné. Une fois fait, il reçut une poignée de mains de son père qui se termina en franche et affectueuse accolade. Le jeune homme quitta alors ses parents pour se rendre dans le wagon des préfets sans se retourner._

- Petit ingrat ! _Grimaça sa mère_. Il ne se retourne même pas pour un dernier coucou !

- Moi, je te ferai un coucou ! _Intervint Lily qui commençait sa première année à Poudlard._

- Nous l'espérons bien ! _Ria Harry_.

- Dis-moi, Papa !

- Oui, ma chérie ?

- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Maman de ma future maison !

- Et ?

- Cela t'ennuierait si j'allais à Serpentard ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu étais à Gryffondor et James l'est aussi ! Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir.

- Ma chérie ! Ta mère était à Serpentard et ton oncle Blaise aussi et je les ADORE ! Crois-tu dès lors que tu me décevrais si tu y allais ?

- Non, je ne crois pas !

- Alors ne t'inquiètes plus et surtout dis-toi que ces années à Serpentard seront les meilleurs moments de ta jeunesse, alors profites-en !

- Oui, et puis quand je pense à toutes tes aventures, à toutes celles de James, je ne peux que m'y amuser !

- Tout à fait ! Sourit Drena. Allez, maintenant, montes dans le train. Tu ne voudrais pas le rater ?

- Oh non et surtout pas faire comme Papa et oncle Ron avec la vieille voiture de papy Arthur !

_A ce souvenir, Harry se fit rêveur et eut un sourire nostalgique. Drena/Drago posa une main fine sur l'avant bras de son mari._

- Harry ?

- Oui, chérie ?

- Lily est montée dans le train et il va bientôt partir !

- Ah oui !

_Le Poudlard Express fit sonner son sifflet et les lourdes et antiques bielles se mirent à grincer et gémir sous l'effort. Des jets puissants de vapeur soufflèrent les capes et les robes des sorciers sur le quai. Une petite main blanche et fine passa la vitre et salua le couple Potter._

- Voilà… Encore un de nos enfants qui part à Poudlard ! Renifla Drena/Drago.

- Allez… Tu en as encore deux dans tes jupes et dans ton ventre tout rond, femme si stérile.

- Ah tu remets cette vieille histoire sur le tapis ?

- Je t'aime tant quand tu es enceinte, tu es magnifique ! Et puis, plus les années passent, plus tes traits féminins et tes traits masculins fusionnent me montrant le visage de la personne que j'aime. Je t'aime Drena ! Je t'aime Drago ! Viens rentrons !

_Ils se retournèrent une dernière fois pour regarder partir le vieux train qui emportait leurs aînés, puis ils prirent la main des deux plus jeunes pour repartir chez eux._

**FIN**


End file.
